Trust Me
by LadyReivin
Summary: Reivin, Tara, Katana, Tala, Kai, Rei and the others are high school students. Here are the problems they face. And why is Tala always coming to school bruised? What is happening? TalOC ReiOC KaiOC Rated for language and mild implications rating may ch
1. Doschitay Do Sta

Reivin: Its me with another BeyBlade story. I wrote this about 4 or more years ago, lost it, and just got it back for fixing. I don't own Tara or Katana, but I do own Reivin and any other character you don't recognize, and Boom belongs/is my dear cousin. This whole thing has already been written, I am just going through and fixing it. The first chapter is short, but I promise they eventually get longer. The Disclaimer goes for the WHOLE story. I don't own the song either.

A few pronouciation quirks…"Terra" is pronounced "tE-rra" I did it weird because…well because.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 1: Doschitay Do Sta

-

-

-

-

-

(OCs P.O.V)

"What happened to you Tala?"

"I fell."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"I don't fall for such a stupid excuse and you know it. Now, tell me what really happened."

"Nothing happened! Leave me alone!" Tala yelled as he left me standing there.

Hey there, I'm Reivin Romanovski. That was just my best friend, Tala Valkov. Tala's from Russia, just like me. We've been friends since we were both 4. Tala was an orphan until he was adopted. We kept in touch over the years and we've been really close.

Anyway, about me. Well, I have black-red hair that reaches to mid back. My eyes are a dark purple and I'm basically my own self. I'm very persistent and sarcastic at times. I love cheese and penguins. I'm a very weird person too, but you could call me unique. I'm

Russian, but I've lived in Japan for so long that I've forgotten most of my language. I even lost my Russian accent. All I know are some basic words and a few Russian songs I remember, and that's about it.

Now, back to what just happened. Well, we're in high school right now we're

16. Everything's okay, except that Tala comes bruised about once a week. He always comes up with that lame excuse that he fell. But I know he's lying. Tala is not clumsy to fall every week since school started. He's anything but clumsy! He's captain of the soccer team for heaven's sake!

I just wish he'd tell me. When he doesn't, it feels like he doesn't trust me enough with what's happening. I think I'll just try to forget about it for a while, it's lunch time after all.

I walk over towards the lunch tables with a tray of food in my hands. It's lunch time here at "Green Grove High School" I see my friends waving at me from our usual table, so I walk over to them.

"Hi Reivin." Said Terra. Terra is my best friend. Tala and her are equal on my best friend scale- for as long as I can remember. She was the first person to ever talk to me when I first came to this school while everyone else ignored me. I've never been the popular kind, so that explains a lot. Terra's hair is a dirty blond color and her eyes are light blue. We all call her Tara instead of using her name.

"Hey Tara." I said as I sat down across from her on the table.

"What, no "Hi Katana?"" asked my other real good friend, Katana Doshi. Katana has black colored hair and eyes. I met Katana when Tara introduced us. She's really nice and athletic. She's what you call a "Pure Tomboy". She's really pretty don't think those thoughts people- too, she could be part of the "Skanks and Bitchettes" group at school if she dressed like a slut. She doesn't though. She hasn't ever told anyone her nationality, or why she hates all guys.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I replied as I grinned at her, but it was a fake smile. They could tell.

"What happened?" asked Tara. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I think Tala's mad at me." I replied. They both knew he was my best guy friend. Nothing else you people. Got that? You know what, don't bother answering. Trust me. Your health depends on it.

"You worry too much about what Crayon Head thinks." Katana said as she took a bite out of her cookie. Katana was one of those girls that didn't care about her figure, yet her figure was perfect. (A/N: No Yuri going on! It will never go on!) The sluts were all jealous because of that, which she took advantage of by making fun of them. Tara sent Katana a glare and Katana just shrugged. Don't mind Katana.

"What happened, Reivin?"

"The usual that happens every week." I said and rolled my eyes. They knew about the once a week thing. I told them, not that it was hard to miss. The bruises were right there!

"Bruises?" I heard Tara ask and I just nodded. She shook her head and Katana spoke next.

"Speak of the devil."

I looked behind me and she was right. Tala walked over to our table and sat next to me.

"Listen, Reivin; no hard feelings okay? I didn't mean to snap at ya earlier." He said. The bruise on his cheek was covered with one of those square bandages.

"Fine. Drive me after school?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't feel like walking.

"Can't. Soccer practice. Tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug. I really didn't care if he drove me or not, but it would have been faster to get home if he did. After my answer he went to sit with his friends, Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon.

"Good riddance." Said Katana as she took my juice. I didn't complain, I

didn't want it anyway.

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Tara. You could say, she stole the words right out of my mouth.

"I don't hate him I hate the people he hangs out with."

"Don't you mean you hate Kai?" I said. I kind of said his name on purpose. She calls him Hiwatari and countless other names like Bastard, Bitch, Idiot, Bloated Pig, and countless other names I'd rather not repeat. But you get the idea. I saw Katana flinch at the name and then I continued, "You don't have anything against Rei either."

"I don't hate Rei either." She said with another shrug. "I just hate Hiwatari. End of story."

"That's not the whole story," said Tara and I nodded. "You know you'll tell us eventually."

"You're right. But the keyword here is "eventually" I'll tell you guys when I'm ready to tell you guys." She said and stood up. We saw her throw away the cookie wraps and only kept a bottle of water. She went outside and Tara pointed behind me. I looked back and none other than Kai Hiwatari walked outside. Tara and I glance at each other, but decided to ignore it. Which was a big mistake.

About 5 minutes after Kai and Katana had left outside, I heard Katana yell.

"Get lost you freak!" basically, everyone in the cafeteria heard Katana yell. Tara and I stood up and quickly went outside. Rei and Tala followed us.

"Is little Katana mad?" I heard Kai ask as soon as we got outside. I swear I could hear Katana growl. I also saw that Katana's hair was wet with what looked like honey, and Kai was soaked in water from Katana's bottle, which was now empty.

"Shut the hell up!" scram Katana.

"What? You're not still mad at me from when…" Kai smirked as he talked but Katana cut him off.

"Not another word Hiwatari." She growled at him. I had never seen Katana so mad. There was only one person that could make her so mad. Yep, you guessed it. Kai Hiwatari.

Kai smirked and I knew what he was doing. He was trying to push her to the limit. Which wasn't so far if you looked at Katana right now. He ignored everyone around him except for Katana and spoke, "Don't you remember? The Ocean is to the Mermaid as the Mermaid is to the Ocean."

Personally, I had no idea what he was talking about but Katana seemed to know because she clenched her fists. I think she was already at the limit, she could snap any second.

"Shut. Up. Kai." Katana said through clenched teeth. Whoa! She called him "Kai" and not "Hiwatari"! That's weird.

He smirked. He knew what he was doing, and he knew it was working. I would have told him to back off, but he spoke first, "Fine. Just one more thing," he walked a bit closer to Katana. "Doschitay Do Sta."

That was even weirder. "Doschitay Do Sta" is the name of a Russian song. What does that have to do with anything? Well, whatever it was, it made her snap.

Katana launched at Kai and hit him straight in the face. Kai pushed her back and checked for blood. He growled at her but didn't do anything.

"Hit me damnit! Stop treating me like I'm just a little girl!" she yelled as she tried to

punch him but missed.

"You are just a little girl!"

"Stop treating me like one, Sea!" she yelled and they both suddenly stopped. I was so confused, but so was everyone else. Katana covered her mouth to what she had just said and walked away. Kai did the same, but he was shocked to say the least. We stood there for a while, dumbfounded.

Until we all heard something crash. Katana's mad.


	2. Hyper Child From Another Planet

Reivin17: Here is chapter 2. hope you all like it. Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Don't worry about me having to write this, because this is already been prewritten for about 3 years, just needs major fixing.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 2: The Hyper Child From Another Planet

-

-

-

-

-

(Tara's P.O.V)

Reivin and I looked at each other and ran to where we heard the crash. We knew it was Katana right away. Whenever she gets mad, she breaks things. I wonder what got her so mad though. I have no idea what Kai said to her, but it must have been bad in order for her to go and break things.

Let's just hope it's not like last time…

(Flashback; Normal POV)

"Is everyone out safely?" asked the principal, Mr. Roberts, as he yelled over the noise of the crowd.

There were firemen putting out fires all around the room. The fire had started from the chemistry lab. Katana was mad back then too.

"Mr. Roberts! We can't find Mr. Clem, the History teacher!" said the vice principal, Mrs. Logan. Suddenly everyone heard a scream coming from the stairs. Everyone looked over there and they saw Mr. Clem running down the stairs while being on fire.

"Oh my God! Put the fire out!" screamed Mrs. Logan as Mr. Clem moved and yelled in agony, already at the bottom of the stairs.

"Quick! Shoot water!" screamed the principal.

"Mr. Roberts, the hose is too strong, it could?" started one of the firefighters but never got to finish because Mr. Roberts got the hose and sprayed Mr. Clem with a powerful blast of water. Mr. Clem fell back and they had to call an ambulance.

Nobody, except her friends, knew that it was Katana that set the chemistry lab on fire because she was mad at some kid because he had insulted her and called her a "Kai's personality look-alike"

(End of Flashback)

(Still Tara's POV)

I have bad memories every time I think of that incident. The good news was that we didn't have to take History with Mr. Clem. That teacher hates everyone.

Anyway, we found Katana and she was destroying everything she could find. Reivin stepped forward and closer to Katana. I'm not sure, but I think Reivin's asking for a death wish.

"Katana, what's wrong?" Reivin asked quietly.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Katana screamed and threw some books out of the shelves. Mrs. Chav, the math teacher, is not going to be happy.

"Come on Katana," I spoke up. Yeah, it's like signing a death wish. But she's my friend. Damn friendship bonds. "You got to tell us sooner or later. So why not now?"

"Yeah. It's better to get things out." Said Reivin as she nodded.

Katana sighed and then spoke, "Fine, I'll tell you guys. But you have to promise never to tell."

"Promise." Reivin and I said at the same time. Remember the friendship bond? Yeah, those.

"And you have to promise that you won't try to do anything about it. What's done is done and that's how I want it. Got it?"

"Pro…" we were both going to answer but the P.A. system started talking.

"Teachers and students please excuse the interruption. Students, Katana

Doshi, please come to the principal's office. Katana Doshi, please come

to the principal's office immediately."

"Crap?" I heard Katana murmur under her breath.

"What did you do?" I asked her cautiously.

"Nothing. Um…do you think they found out it was me that put graffiti all over the principal's new car?" she asked as we all started walking to the principal's office.

"That was you?" asked Reivin. I slapped my forehead at her sudden stupidity. Of course it was her! Who else would be so stupid as to put graffiti on the principal's new car?

"Yes it was her." I said and she nodded. We arrived at the principal's office and we looked at Katana.

"Good luck." I said and gave her a smile.

"Don't look at him in the eye, he might hypnotize you." Reivin said and I shook my head.

Katana went in and we went downstairs towards the lunch tables.

(Katana's POV)

I wonder what they want…I hope I'm not in trouble. Not that I won't be if anyone finds out I trashed the chemistry lab, but I can't be in any more trouble! If I get in more trouble my parents are gonna send me to a Russian boarding school! Please don't let me be in trouble! I have to stop talking to myself.

I gulped as I walked inside. There he was, Mr. Roberts himself. And I was in a room alone with him! I'm gonna die!

Wait! Who's that girl sitting on the chair? Oh well.

"Sit down Miss Doshi." Mr. Roberts said, his voice cold and angry as always. I sat down next to the girl. She had light green hair and light red eyes.

"What did you want to see me for Mr. Roberts?" I asked. I may be scared of what might happen, but I'm not going to show him that I am.

"Oh yes. Katana, this is Rachel. I want you to be host for our new student."

"What? Why me?" I asked a bit shocked. I didn't want to sound rude, but I really didn't want to do this.

"Because you either do this or I'll punish you for vandalizing my car."

He's good. He's very good. So good, it's bad. "Fine." I said and stood up. I grabbed Rachel by the wrist and stomped outside.

Once outside I stopped and looked at Rachel. "Hi, sorry about that. I'm Katana." I said as I looked at her.

"Rachel's the name. But call me Boom." She said as she smiled. It was a creepy kinda a smile if you ask me.

"Why Boom?" I asked. I'm not stupid, just confused.

"Because I like to blow things up and make them go boom!" she yelled and I stared. Great, I'm being host to a psycho person.

"Okay. Follow me." I said and pulled her towards my friends again.

(Lunch table, Reivin's POV)

I saw Katana finally coming towards us. She was bringing some green haired girl with her. I wonder who she is.

"Hey guys." Katana said. "Have a seat Boom."

The girl sat down next to Katana and started to stare at us. It was a creepy kind of stare.

"Um…who's this?" Tara said motioning to the girl.

"That's Rachel, but call her Boom." Katana said as she shrugged. She noticed the still confused looks on our faces and spoke again. "She's new and I have to show her around. That's why Viper wanted to see me."

Tara and I nodded. Viper was what we called Mr. Roberts. Everyone in school was already calling him Viper.

"So, tell us about you?" I said. Can you blame me for being curious? No you can't!

"Well," Boom began. "I really don't like my real name and that's why everyone calls me Boom. I like to blow up things and make them into little pieces. I like shiny things and I like to play with scissors. I play with matches when I'm not supposed to. I'm a matchmaker extraordinaire. My ultimate plan is World Domination, which I am close to succeeding. I will rule the world with the help of my army of missile carrying penguins, warrior monkeys, and talking squirrels."

Blink. We just stared. What were we supposed to do? Well, we know one thing, she's crazy.

"Yeah. I think she's a little mental?" Katana said as she blinked some more.

"A little?" Tara said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot. But I have to do this cause he knows what I did to the car. If I don't do this he's so gonna expel me." Katana said as she raised her arms to exaggerate.

"I think we get it." I said.

"Yes my comrades! Let us ignore that minor thing and prepare our master plot, my sisters!" yelled Boom. Everyone in the lunchroom was staring at us. This was so embarrassing. "Come! Direct us to thy secret hideout!"

Okay, she's totally mental.


	3. Vday is near!

Reivin17: Here is chapter 3. I noticed they are getting shorter instead of longer, but I think I rectify that later on or maybe not. The whole thing is 70 something pages. I'm trying to fix it and post them as fast as I can.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 3: V-Day is near!

-

-

-

-

-

(Tala's POV)

Well, the past events were interesting. So much has been going on lately. I think Reivin is close to finding out why I'm always hurt. But she can't find out. Nobody can. If someone finds out, they could be in trouble. That's a risk I don't want to take.

Anyway, Katana was called to Viper's office. Guess she has to be host for the new kid. She seems pretty weird; Kai's gonna have fun torturing Katana about that. There's nothing better than watching a little Kai and Katana war! Oh and if you didn't catch that, I was being sarcastic.

"Who do you think the new girl is?" Rei asked and snapped my out of my thoughts.

"Some weirdo. She's completely mental." Said Kai as he crossed his arms.

"Your judging too quick, Kai." I said and shook my head. Kai gave me this weird looks that clearly said "Whose side are you on anyway!" That's Kai for ya. The dude always wants to be right.

"He's right you know," Rei said. "You don't even know her and you already say she's weird."

Kai was really giving us the "evil look" right now. We were used to it, so we ignored it. Kai was gonna talk back, but Rei stood up and talked first.

"I have to go. I have a student council meeting, see ya later." Rei stood up and went over to where Reivin and her friends were. I think he's there to get Tara. She's in council too…I think.

(Tara's POV)

Okay, so the new girl was kind of freaky. But she was actually fun. That is, if you ignored the weird talk and shouting she did.

"Hey Tara?" I heard someone say behind me. I looked behind and so did my friends. I smiled a bit.

"Hey Rei. What's up?"

"We have a student council meeting today. We're going to plan the Valentine's Day activities and the dance." He said. I could see the glow in my friend's eyes. Well, all except for Katana.

"Oh yeah." I said as I stood up. "I totally forgot. I'll see you guys later."

My friends smiled, but Boom spoke.

"Bye Tara! Have fun with your boyfriend!"

Oh My God! She practically shouted it to the whole school! This is so embarrassing! No! I'm blushing! I hung my head low and walked faster to the Gym, where the meeting would be. I could feel eyes on me until I left the lunch place. I looked over and saw that Rei was next to me. He had a faint blush on his face. He looks so cute when he blushes!

Anyway, I won't go into that topic. So we just walked into the Gym where already everyone was seated.

(Normal POV)

Tara and Rei sat down on chairs that were arranged in a circle, so everyone could face each other. Rei was the head councilperson, so he looked at everyone.

"Okay," Rei started and everyone looked at him. "Any ideas for Valentines Day events?"

"What kind of ideas?" a girl asked.

Rei looked at her, and then back at his notebook. Then spoke, "Ideas that we should do for people. It's kind of like a fundraiser so we can buy enough supplies for the dance."

Everyone started to talk to each other. Some started to think while others just listened.

"These people are hopeless?" thought Rei as he saw the commotion this was causing.

"Why don't we do a flower exchange?" said Tara and everyone paid attention. "We could sell roses and the students would buy them and give them to each other. You know, since all roses have a meaning; red means I love you, white means I love you too, pink means just friends, and yellow means not interested."

"I get what you're saying," Rei said as he smiled. "A student buys one, then the person that receives it responds with another rose. I like it. Does everyone agree?"

"I like it."

"It sounds cute."

"It sounds romantic!"

"Then it's settled. We're doing a flower exchange." Rei said firmly. "I need volunteers to go to the flower store and ask them if they can donate roses."

"I can!" a girl said.

"Okay, have then by tomorrow." Rei said and looked at Tara. "Since it was your idea, do you want to make the posters for advertisement?"

"Sure! I work well with computers, and I love designing." Tara answered. Rei nodded and then spoke, "Okay. Once we get enough money we'll talk about the dance. Have the roses here by tomorrow, and I need the posters ASAP. You can leave now."

Everyone stood up and left. They had about 10 minutes of their lunch, so it was about just enough time to head back.

"Hey Tara! Wait up!" called Rei as he walked towards her.

"What's up Rei?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that it was a really good idea about the Rose exchange."

"Thanks. I love roses, so the idea just came up. I can't wait for the dance!"

"If there is a dance. We need to raise money first."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Rose exchange will be a big success."

"Yeah, me too."

They walked towards Tara's locker since the bell had just rung. Once there, Rei left for his own locker.

Tara walked towards her next class, Math. Oh joy. Tara walked into the classroom and Mrs. Chav was fussing over her messed room. If only she knew…Tara sat down and took her seat. On her right sat Rei, and on her left sat Reivin. In back of her sat Katana, Tala sat on the other side of Reivin, and Kai sat in the front of Rei. Simple isn't it?

(Katana's POV)

God, I hate math. Mrs. Chav is mad about her books. Oh well. Not my fault. If someone says it's me I'll just say Hiwatari dared me. Everyone knows I don't back down from a dare. But still, she could at least shut up and leave it alone!

"I am very disappointed in who did this! I would have expected better behavior." Mrs. Chav droned on. Everyone was clearly sleeping, or close to it.

I really hate math. What's the point of it anyway? It's not like we're actually going to use the crap we learn, so why bother learning it. I almost fell asleep when a note landed on my desk. I blinked then opened it. It said:

Try not to drool when you fall asleep.

Kai

That idiot! He's the one that drool's if I remember correctly. And I never forget blackmail material things. I wrote:

Look who's talking. If I remember, thanks to you I invented the song:

Katana rules, Kai drools!

So shut it.

Katana

I tossed it to him and he read. He growled a bit and it just made it funnier. He wrote back and I read it:

What'cha gonna do if I don't?

Kai

Could he be any stupider? But, I guess he doesn't know I have pictures from back then. So, I wrote:

Idiot, I have pictures. I took them when you were sleeping. I also have a lot more of blackmail materials so don't get me pissed cause I wont hesitate to put it around school.

Katana

I watched as his eyes widened in horror. I wasn't lying; I really did have pictures.

I thought you burned those!

Kai

He wrote.

Yeah right! Like I would burn perfectly good blackmail!

Get real. You think I would be so stupid do you?

Katana

Yes

Kai

I said don't get me pissed!

Katana

Whatever.

Kai.

At that moment the bell rung. Thank god! I don't think I could stand another moment with Mrs. Chav. At least something good came out of it.

Yes, now Hiwatari knows I have blackmail. Oh how sweet vengeance is. And the best thing, school's over for today!

(Tala's POV)

Finally! I thought class was never going to be over. I saw Kai passing notes back and forth to Katana. Wonder what that's all about. Anyway, too bad I have soccer practice today. I wish I could give Reivin a ride home. I haven't been hanging out with her lately. She probably thinks I'm mad at her.

"Hey Tala!" I look behind me and there's Reivin smiling at me.

I smile back and then speak, "Hey Reivin. You going home?"

"Yeah. Soccer?"

"Yeah. Sorry I can't give you a ride."

"It's okay," she said as she smiled. "I know how much you like soccer."

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride tomorrow then?"

"Sure! Call me later tonight, okay?"

"Sure." I said and she smiled. She walked away and waved at me. I headed towards the field and waved back.

(Reivin's POV)

I started walking home after I waved to Tala. Tara pulled up her car and I looked at her.

"Hey Reivin! Want me to give you a ride? Katana and I are going to the mall!" Tara said.

"No thanks. I have to get home." I said. I didn't want to go shopping, I don't like shopping. But I really did have to get home. My parents would freak if I didn't go home.

"Okay then. See ya!" she yelled and rode off.

I kept walking and sighed. A few minutes later, it started to rain. Hard.

"I wish I would have taken their offer." I thought as I kept walking home. Getting soaked in the process.

(Tala's POV)

I got to the field and it was all locked. There was a sign on the wire fence door. I went closer and it read:

NO Soccer practice today due to bad weather reports. Practice will be rescheduled.

-Coach Shane

Great. I didn't give a ride to Reivin, and there wasn't even any practice. Stupid coach. He could have told us. I sighed. I turned back and hurried towards my car. Maybe if I hurry I can catch up to her, and give her a ride the rest of the way.

I got in my car, turned it on, and headed towards where Reivin usually walks.

(Normal POV)

Tala drove his car to try to see if he saw Reivin. He saw someone up ahead with the girl's uniform from their school. She had black-red hair, so she had to be Reivin. He was about to lower the car window and call out to her, when Reivin was suddenly pulled by her arm and into an alleyway.


	4. Constiapted Panda

Reivin17: Here is 4! Hope you all like it. Reviews are much welcome. Thanx.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 4: Constipated Panda

-

-

-

-

-

Tala watched as Reivin suddenly got pulled into the alley. He suddenly got out and ran over there. He looked inside and his eyes widened.

(Reivin's POV)

I was walking as I suddenly got pulled into and alley by a strong arm. I got pressed into a wall and my eyes widened as I looked at the person who had pinned down. Michael Parker.

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice was firm, but I was so scared. Michael had a bad reputation with girls. He always tends to "ruin" them. He didn't answer. Which was a bad sign. I saw him smirk and come closer.

My eyes widened as he forcefully kissed me. I tried to push him away, but his hold was too strong; he was captain of the baseball team after all. I felt tears rolled down my eyes, but they were almost were almost invisible on the rain that was falling. I really wish I had taken up Tara's offer right now!

(Tala's POV)

I can't believe that idiot would go so low as to do this! I didn't think twice before I just went over there and took them apart. Reivin fell down on the ground; I guess she passed out. I turned to Michael and quickly punched him.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled as he stumbled back but then got back up again. I was mad. People don't like me when I'm mad. I always tend to get deadly when I'm mad.

"It was no big deal, Tala." He said as he put his hands up defensively. If he thinks I'll fall for that, he must a bigger idiot than I thought.

"What do you mean "no big deal"? Of course it was a big deal!" I yelled back. I pulled him by his collar and pinned him against a wall. He just asked for a death wish, and I'm gonna give it to him.

"Relax dude. I was just having some fun, besides, that's what girls are for." He said as he tried to shrug, but the position he was in it was impossible.

"You inconsiderate bastard!" I yelled as I punched him. I didn't care if I killed him. I was just beating the crap out of him here and now.

"Tala? What are you doing?" I looked behind me. Rei was standing there with a "look" in his eyes. He looked at me beating up Michael, and then at Reivin. "Stop this Tala. Michael is not worth it."

"I don't care! It makes me feel a whole lot better!"

"Well stop! Whatever he did, he's paid enough. His face looked like it

went through a blender. Now stop this and take Reivin home."

Damn. I hate it when he's right. But I listened anyway. I put Michael harshly on the ground and picked up Reivin bridal style. I put her on the passenger seat in my car and then got on.

"Are you coming?" I asked Rei as he started to walk away.

He turned to look at me and then spoke, "Nah. You go ahead, I have lots to do."

I shrugged and drove past him and towards Reivin's house.

(Normal POV, Reivin's house)

Tala opened the door and got out of the car. The rain had stopped. He went over to Reivin's side and picked her up again, then walked towards the house. He rang the doorbell and Reivin's mom opened the door. She looked at Tala then at her daughter.

"What happened to her!" Reivin's mom asked as she looked at the wet, sleeping figure in Tala's arms. She motioned for Tala to come in, which he did. He sat on the couch, Reivin still in his arms. She was shivering, so he pulled her closer.

"Well," Tala started. "She was almost raped by a guy at out school when she was walking home."

Her mother's face was in shock. She looked at Tala, then her daughter. "Oh my," she said. "Thank you so much, Tala. Would you please take her to her room?"

Tala nodded and stood up. He'd been to her house a lot of times, so he knew where everything in the house was. He walked down the hall and turned to the left where her room was. He opened the door and went to the bed. He set her down gently and turned to leave, when suddenly Reivin grabbed his hand.

"Tala?" she asked.

"You should rest Reivin. We'll talk tomorrow at school, I'll even come pick you up."

"Okay" she still held his hand. "Thanks Tala." She said as she let go of his hand and fell asleep. Tala smiled and left her room. After saying goodbye to Reivin's mom he left to his house.

(Next day, Reivin's POV)

I woke up by my stupid alarm clock. God I hate that thing. My aunt gave it to me for my 13th birthday. It's shaped like a chicken, and the alarm sound is of the stupid chicken clucking. It sounds like a dying cow if you ask me.

I reluctantly got up and turned it off. I yawned as I got to my closet and picked out my clothes. I really hate school uniforms. I got the same uniform as always; a red skirt with a white shirt. It was a sailor style kind of thing. I put it on and pulled my red-black hair into a messy pony tail, strands of hair falling in my face. I wasn't a person to wear makeup, so I didn't own any. I put on my converse shoes and headed downstairs for breakfast. My mom cooked some pancakes today. I really don't like my mom's cooking. Compared to dad, she's not a good cook. Her pancakes were at least edible. Well, they were the last time a checked.

The kitchen had a burnt rotten smell. They're not edible anymore. I walked past by her, hoping she wouldn't see me.

"I made breakfast, Reivin. Aren't you eating?" she asked me. I guessed this wasn't my lucky day.

"No thanks mom! I really have to get to school." I said. Tala's car pulled up in front and I headed towards the door. "Tala's here anyway! Bye-bye mom!"

With that I left before she could answer. I walked to Tala's car and got in the passenger seat.

"Good morning Tala." I said cheerfully.

"Morning." He said as he backed up the car and drove to school.

(Reivin's POV, School)

We got to the school really quick. I guess there was no traffic or something. I only lived five minutes away from the school on car, so that was mostly all of it. I walked towards my locker to get some of my textbooks. I said a quick "bye" to Tala after I got my books and headed towards my homeroom.

"Hi Reivin" Tara said as I sat down.

"Hi Tara, hi Katana, hi Boom" I said. Boom had all classes with us except our electives. Boom's elective was creative writing. Katana's was music, Tara's was Drama, and mine was Languages. The class was okay; we were studying Spanish. I was pretty good at it, so I didn't complain.

"Hello my sister!" said Boom in her usual cheerful/crazy mood. "Look! I have our secret weapon!"

"What is she talking about?" I asked Katana.

"You don't wanna know." Katana said as she slumped down in her chair. I gave her a skeptical look and then looked at Boom.

Boom pulled out a muffin and held it high in the air. "Behold! This muffin has taken all over the world with its sugary goodness! It first started out as a bunch of dough, but now it is dominating the world! We must be like the muffin! Power to the muffin!" she yelled out and everyone in the class was staring at her; their mouths wide open.

This was so embarrassing. I could hear the "Skanks and Bitchettes" snickering in the seats behind us.

The Skanks and Bitchettes were formed by three of the most "popular" and

slutty girls in the school.

Their leader was Emerald Muno. She had long black hair that looked dead and greasy. She had emerald green eyes and her school uniform was way to revealing. Her shirt stopped right below her breasts and her skirt was rolled up almost all the way. To finish the horrible outfit, she didn't wear underwear.

The second in command was her "friend" Kimberly Corals. She had brownish blond hair and light brown eyes. Her uniform was exactly like Emerald's. She thought she had the perfect figure next to Emerald, but she was way overweight. I didn't know how guys actually liked her. She looked like a meatball with hair and sluttish clothes if you asked me.

And the third member of the group was Jess Oreja. She thought she was all that, but she wasn't. She was new to the school, and she had been very shy. But then the Skanks and Bitchettes got to her, and she turned into one of them. She had dark black hair down to her shoulders and black eyes. She was actually short compared to the other girls. She wore the same type of uniform, only that hers showed a lot more cleavage than the others.

"Could you quiet down Boom" You're attracting attention." Said Tara as she tried to quiet Boom down. Boom just looked at her blinked, then nodded and looked around the room. This was gonna be a long day.

(Lunch Time, Tara's POV)

We were finally at lunch. God, Math, History, and Science are so boring! I only have Drama left after lunch. Our school is by block schedule, so we only have four classes. I sat down in our usual table. I just got a cookie and soda for lunch. I wasn't really hungry. Katana, Reivin and Boom were already at the table.

Reivin had told us what happened when we were in first period. She didn't tell Boom though. She might yell and announce it to the whole school.

That would be embarrassing.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Reivin and Katana said at the same time.

"Hello my sister!" said Boom as she smiled her creepy mental smile again. I looked down at her plate where she had mashed potatoes. She wasn't

eating them, she was drawing with them.

"What are you doing?" I asked Boom.

She looked up from her food and smiled. "I'm creating a replica of the Mona Lisa on mashed potatoes." She said with a shrug. I just stared and looked at Katana and Reivin. Katana started banging her head on the table.

"Ignore it." said Reivin as she waved her hand up and down.

"Hey Tara" someone said behind me and I looked back.

"Hey Rei! S'up?" I asked.

"Did you get the flyers ready" We already got the roses and we're ready to sell." He said. He pointed to a table that was covered with a white blanket. The students from the council seemed to be guarding it so no one got to look at it.

"Right here." I said and handed him some flyers inside my binder. "Do you want me to pass them out?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I also need you working at the stand. We need to get the flowers ready since Casey got ribbons." He said and handed me back the flyers. I took them and gave one to my friends.

"Why don't you guys help us?" I asked my friends. They looked confused. "Just pass out the flyers, okay?"

They nodded and got up. I handed everyone a small pack of flyers and they spread out to give them to students. Rei and I headed towards the table. Rei pulled off the blanket and I cleared my throat.

"Attention everyone!" I yelled the loudest I could. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "The student's council id selling roses for a rose exchange! The roses are two dollars each. The profits we gain will be to buy supplies for the Valentines Day dance! A red rose means I love you, a white rose means I love you too, a yellow rose means not interested, and a pink rose means just friends! So come on up and buy one before they're all gone!"

As soon as I said that, a bunch of students stood up and went up to the table. I went over there to help them give out the roses too.

"I can't believe it was such a big success!" I said. Things finally cleared up in the table. We still had roses left, so we were gonna sell them tomorrow.

"It was a really good idea." Said Rei and Katana and Reivin nodded.

"It was a very romantic idea!" exclaimed Boom as she appeared behind Reivin.

"Where did you come from!" yelled Reivin. She was obviously startled.

"Blame my parents!" Boom said happily. Everyone even Reivin sweat dropped.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around and I rolled my eyes. Katana was making gagging noises and Reivin laughed. Rei turned away and Boom stared. Boom looked like she was trying to think of something.

"I think it's a really stupid idea if you ask me."

"No one asked you, Emerald." Katana said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. You're just jealous 'cause I'm perfect and you're not." Emerald said.

"Burn!" shouted Kimberly and Jess, who were right behind Emerald.

"At least I didn't have to get plastic surgery to make me presentable." Katana said back and all the other three girls looked shocked.

"For your information, Emerald was born with natural beauty. She has never had a surgery." Said Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Jess. "She could never have a surgery; they leave nasty, ugly scars that ruin her appearance."

"Really" Wow, I'm speechless!" said Katana in a fake, sarcastic voice. "I surely thought you would have gotten a surgery when you gave birth to all your kids. I mean, you've bed so many guys everyone knows you've been pregnant a few times now."

"How dare you?" said Emerald.

"You little slut, how can you talk to Emerald that way?" said Kimberly and Jess nodded.

"If I'm the slut I'd hate to find out what you three are." Katana said.

Emerald was going to reply back, but Boom spoke first.

"Oh my God!" Boom yelled and everyone looked at her. They had attracted the attention of some of the students that were still in the lunchroom.

She then pointed to Jess. "She looks like a midget!" she then pointed to Emerald. "She looks like a crooked tree branch!" then she pointed to Kimberly. "And she looks like a constipated Panda that escaped the zoo!"

Everyone burst out laughing except the Slut Girls. They turned around and left. They walked in a sluttish way that showed too much up their skirt.

"She really does look like a Panda." Said Rei as he tried to stop laughing.

"A constipated Panda!" Katana yelled out and we all laughed. After we calmed down, we headed to out last class when the bell rung.

(Katana's POV, at the lockers)

That cafeteria stunt was hilarious! Anyway, we said good-bye to Rei and headed to our lockers.

"You guys want to go over to the mall after school?" Tara said as she got her drama script out.

"I'm up for it!" Reivin said. They both turned to me for an answer. I didn't like shopping that much. I'm not the girly type. I guess I can go. While they shop, I can check out the arcade and video game store.

"Sure." I said. Tara and Reivin smiled and we all closed our lockers.

"See ya guys after school at the gates!" Tara called out as she headed to her Drama class. Reivin went to Language and I headed to Music.


	5. The French Fries Promise

Reivin17: Here is chapter 5, kinda short and not much to it, but I'll have 6 up as soon as I'm done fixing it, so no worries.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 5: The French Fries Promise

-

-

-

-

-

(Tara's POV, Drama Class)

I walked into the drama room and sat down one of the chairs they had. The teacher said I was a pretty good actress; I was best actress in the class. The class was actually fun because I could put all my emotions into my act. Rei was also in my class. I never knew he liked acting, but he was really good at it! He always put emotion into it, unlike the other guys in the class.

The bad thing about the class is that Jess is in the class. She is such a horrible actor; I don't even know why she's here. I bet she's just here to look at Rei. God, I hate her.

"Welcome class!" said the teacher, Mrs. LaPlume. She was a really good actress; sometimes I wonder why she's teaching and not making a movie or something.

"Good afternoon Mrs. LaPlume." The whole class chorused.

"Well, I have a project I want you all to do!" she said and the whole class groaned. Mrs. LaPlume plus a project is not a good combination. "Now, now. This one will be fun. I want you all to pair up in pairs of two and together you will write a short play and perform a scene from it to the class. The best one will be the one the class will perform at the culture festival in about a few months from now."

That's didn't sound so bad. The whole class seemed to like it since they started yelling out "Yes!" various times.

"Also," Mrs. LaPlume said with a smirk on her face. "I will be choosing your pairs and giving you your genres."

The whole class groaned, including me. I liked the whole idea, but not the part where she had to pair us up. What if she paired me up with Jess! I would die! Literally!

"Now, the pairs and genres are as follows: Sandy and Joey will do a Humor scene. Becky and Ryan will do a Horror scene. Jess and Eric will do a Mystery scene?" Mrs. LaPlume droned off. I waited until she said my name. "Terra and Rei will do a Romance scene since they are the best actors of the class. Well, that's everyone. Go to your partners and start on it. It's due in a week."

I was so shocked when she said that. I was kind of happy too. Okay, if you haven't guessed already; I have a teeny tiny crush on Rei. Okay, so it's not so teeny tiny. But that doesn't matter! What matters is that I have to do a stupid romance scene for the stupid drama class with Rei! Which actually won't be so bad.

(Language Class, Reivin's POV)

This. Class. Is. So. Boring.

God! The teacher, Mr. Sanchez, is saying the same thing over and over!

"Donde esta el baño?" That is such a stupid question! How is "Where is

the bathroom?" ever going to help me in my life!

At least Tala's here to suffer with me but he fell asleep. I would have too, but he'll probably get detention for that when the teacher notices and I don't want to get in trouble today. I have to go hang out with the girls today!

"Como puedo llegar a la casa de mi abuelo?" Mr. Sanchez said and everyone just yawned or looked out the window. Why would anyone want to say "How can I get to my grandfather's house?" Talk about pointless!

That idiot Kimberly is in this class. God, she's been pulling her skirt up every time. She's so annoying! I'm very glad that she's failing. It's kind of stupid that she's failing a Spanish class, considering it's her first language. I think I heard somewhere that she's from Costa Rica. I don't really care, but if that's the case; she's more of an idiot than I thought.

I looked over at Tala and saw him still sleeping. I shook my head and smiled a bit. He could be so childish sometimes. Oh well, I just looked at the ceiling and stared at nothingness. The last words I heard Mr. Sanchez say was "Estoy aburrido (a)" meaning "I'm bored."

He was so right"

(Music Class, Katana's POV)

I hate Kai. I hate Kai. I hate Kai!

God I hate him so much! I was just playing my violin just fine, and then in the middle of the song he interrupts and said I played an E instead of an A! How immature can he get! I really like music, but Kai's in it.

I play violin and so does Hiwatari. I wanted to change my instrument, but my teacher, Mr. N, wouldn't let me. Mr. N is the best teacher in the whole school. He really doesn't care what the students do, he cusses in class, and he lets us slack off or even skip his class if we want to. He was very determined and strict when we were playing though.

"Kai, calm down." Mr. N said. "Let's just continue with the song."

"Fine," Hiwatari said. "But she messed up the whole song. We're going to start about 3 measures back."

"Just ignore it Hiwatari! Only you'd be so stupid as to notice I accidentally played an E instead of the A." I said. I pointed my violin bow at him.

"Actually, I'm smart as to notice all your flaws, Katana." He said.

That bastard! I knew right there that he was talking about more than just music.

"Let's just keep playing." I said and got into position. Mr. N nodded and everyone started getting into their places. We played "Jubilate Procession" and then we played "Creation" I didn't get any mistakes this time, which made Hiwatari mad that he couldn't complain about it.

After we played "My Favorite Things" the bell rung. I silently cheered and put my violin in the case.

"Everyone!" Mr. N called before anyone left. "Take your instruments home and practice "Peace" and "Takeda Rhapsody" since those are the two songs we"ll be performing at the culture fest. Tomorrow we'll be watching the movie "Cello Man" so leave your instruments at home over the weekend."

I sighed and took the case with the violin by its handle. I walked out and headed towards the gates.

When I got the school gates, Reivin and Tara were already there.

"Hi guys." I said.

"What took you so long?" asked Tara as we started walking to Tara's car.

"Mr. N had an announcement." I replied as I shrugged and we all got in the car.

"What's with the violin?" Reivin asked and Tara started the car.

"I have to practice for the culture fest."

(The Mall, Tara's POV)

I parked my car in the parking lot and we got out. We headed of front and entered. I loved going to the mall, it was really big and you could find anything you wanted.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" I asked as I looked at my friends.

"How about we go shopping for the Valentines dance dresses?" Reivin asked and I nodded.

"You guys go ahead," said Katana and we both looked at her. "I'm going to go to the video game store."

"What about your dress?" I asked.

Katana rolled her eyes. "Buy one for me." With that she left. Reivin cheered up immediately. She always seemed to like shopping for Katana's clothes. Oh well.

(Katana's POV, Video game store)

Let's see. I wonder if they have new games. I own all of the Zelda games, so not those. I guess the store hasn't gotten any new ones.

I sighed. There was nothing new or nothing that interested me, so I got ready to leave. I looked around at some of the old games with a bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" I heard from behind me.

Hiwatari.

"It's a free country." I shrugged and turned to leave.

"Bitch." I heard him say under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What did you say?" I turned around and glared at him and walked closer so he could say it to my face. If he dared.

"I called you a bitch. Are you deaf?" he said with that annoying little smirk of his.

"That's what I thought." I said as I automatically pulled my arm back and slapped him. Hard. "And I'm not deaf." With that I walked away, leaving that idiot Hiwatari stunned.

(Reivin's POV, Clothes store)

I wonder how Katana's doing. She usually comes back early. I have a suspicion she might be in a fight with Kai. I did see him walking over to where Katana went.

"Hey Reivin." I turned back and saw Tala. Rei was standing next to him and was eating French fries.

"Hey guys," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Killing time." Tala said.

"Well, I think it's dead and buried."

"Nah, we're still bored." Tala said.

"Where's Tara?" Rei asked as he ate some of his fries.

"Around here somewhere." I said and looked around. As if on cue, Tara walked over to where we were with a bunch of dresses in her arms.

"Hi guys!" Tara said as she looked at both of them, then looked at the fries in Rei's hands.

"Rei?" I said as I saw the way Tara was eyeing the fries.

"Yeah?" he said through a mouthful of fries.

"You better hide those fries." I said as he looked at me and then at Tara. He swallowed. Tara walked quickly towards Rei and tried snatching some fries. Rei just held them in the air so she couldn't get some.

"Rei! Give me some fries!" Tara said as she tried her best to get them but she couldn't. Rei laughed. "No."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Just give me some, I'm starving!"

"Fine." He said, but he still didn't give Tara the fries. "But you owe me a favor."

"Okay, I promise!"

"Promise" Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yes already!"

"Okay." Said Rei and handed her the fries. Tara tossed the dresses to me and started eating. Rei looked at Tala and me. "If she forgets, remind her she promised. Okay?"

"Sure." Tala and I said and nodded.

"Let's go get lunch." Tala said. "It seems everyone's hungry."

I nodded and we all headed towards the food court.


	6. Lovesick Puppy

Reivin17: Finally something happens! have fun with this.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 6: Lovesick Puppy

-

-

-

-

-

(Reivin's POV, Food Court)

We went to the food court and got some pizza. Tara and I were starving! We didn't have anything to eat since school was over, so that explains it. Tara ate all of Rei's fries. He didn't seem to mind since he got a favor out of it. I'd act the same if I had gotten a favor out of Tara.

"Do you know where Katana is?" I asked. Everyone had been quiet for a little while. I can't stand intensive silence.

"Over there!" shouted Tara as she pointed to Katana who just entered the food court. She was fuming, so something definitely went wrong. She came to where we were seated and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak. But once she saw that Tala and Rei were on the table, she closed it and glared at anything. And I mean anything! She even glared at the pizza!

Katana sighed then spoke, "Hiwatari." She said his last name as if it was venom. And maybe to her it was.

"What'd he do?" asked Tala. He sounded bored as if this happened everyday, and it really did happen everyday.

"That bastard called me a bitch." She said.

"What did you do to him this time?" asked Tara.

Katana smirked. That is not a good sign. "Ask him yourself when he comes over here." She said as she motioned behind us. We looked back and in came Kai himself. He looked angry too.

"What happened, Kai?" asked Rei. Kai went to our table and slammed his fists down on it, making the sodas shake, but not enough to knock them down.

"That little bitch," he said and pointed to Katana. "Slapped me and I didn't even do anything!"

Everyone just stared. Katana had slapped someone, she must have been really mad! Either that, or- no, it's just that.

"Liar!" Katana yelled from her seat across from Kai. "You called me a bitch, like you did just now. So I should slap you again!

"

"I'd like to see you try." Kai challenged. He's asking for it. That idiot, what part of "don't get Katana mad because she can shred you to pieces doesn't he understand!

"Is that a bet?" she asked.

"What ever you want to make of it is fine with me, slut." Kai said. Big mistake!

"Don't you even dare compare me with your whores of girlfriends!" Katana yelled. One thing Katana hated was being called a slut. She absolutely hated the word. Well, she hated when they used the word and her name in the same sentence that wasn't about her beating the crap out of a slut. But you get the idea.

Kai smirked. "But Katana, you were once…" Kai said but never got to finish because Katana interrupted him.

"Don't even say that!" she yelled. She was really mad, so she did the best thing to get her anger out. If you're guessing that she spilled my soda on Kai, then you're absolutely right. She spilled my wild cherry Pepsi on Kai! My soda! I don't really care, but she didn't have to throw mine to waste.

Kai also did the thing that first came to mind. He got Rei's orange soda and spilled it on Katana. Great, now Tara and I are going to have to get the stuff out of her hair just like when we got out all the honey in it. Just great. And if you didn't catch that, I'm being sarcastic.

"I have had it with you! I'm leaving!" Katana said as she stormed off.

"Good riddance!" yelled Kai as he also walked off.

The rest of us just sat there. And stared. In silence.

"Well?" I said as I stood up. "Tara and I better go."

"Yeah." Tala said as everyone stood up. "I'll IM you later, okay Reivin?"

"Sure. Later!" I said and Tara and I headed out to Tara's car. I wonder how long it will take Katana to figure out that it's Tara's car.

(Tara's POV, Parking Lot)

Well, Katana sure has a temper. Okay, so I already knew that. But I just like repeating things to myself so I can remember them. Anyway, we arrived at the parking lot and Katana was leaning against my car with an angry expression on her face and she was glaring at everyone who looked at her.

"Finally." Katana said as soon as we arrived at the car. I rolled my eyes and Reivin laughed a bit. I unlocked the car and we all got in. I turned in on and headed to Katana's house.

"So, how should we do this?" Reivin asked while I paid attention to the road.

"Do what?" asked Katana

"We know you're going to beg us to help you with your hair, so how do we do it?"

"Oh, that." Katana said as she slumped down on the seat with her arms crossed.

"Why don't we go to Reivin's house?" I said. "We can even sleep over. Tomorrow's Friday, and school is really close to it so we could walk."

"Or get a ride." Reivin said.

"With who?" asked Katana as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tala." Reivin answered as she shrugged.

"He drives you to school?" asked Katana.

"That's not the point!" I said and they nodded. "So, I'll take Katana home so she can get her school stuff and other stuff to spend the night. Then I'll take Reivin home, and then I'll go home and get my stuff and then go back to Reivin's house."

"Sounds complicated." Reivin said. Reivin was smart most of the time, but there were times like right now, she was really kind of stupid.

"It's not." Said Katana. "All you have to do is go home, Reivin. We'll do the rest."

I looked away from the road for a second and stared at her. That just came from the athletic girl who does kickboxing for a hobby! Who knew she could be smart.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Katana?" I asked.

"What!" she said. "I'm not stupid!"

"Could have fooled me." Said Reivin and I started to laugh a bit. Katana rolled her eyes and whispered something that sounded like "I'm surrounded by idiots" but I decided to ignore it.

I dropped off Katana first, and then Reivin. After that, I went home myself.

(Katana's POV, Katana's House)

I rummaged around my room trying to find some clothes that weren't dirty. I really should think about cleaning my room more often. I think the last time I cleaned it was on November on last year. Or something close to that anyway.

My room is really not that great. My parents have the money, and they were going to give a bigger room. But I said I wanted the smaller one, I guess I like small places. It feels cozy.

I have a queen sized bed against the wall right below my window. The bed has on black bed sheets with some ice blue waves. If I look out the window, I can see my pool. If I jump out the window, I can land on my pool.

On the floor are a lot of magazines and on every inch of the wall are posters of some of my favorite bands. In a corner of my room, is my black and white electric guitar and amplifier. I have a bathroom and walk in closet in the room too, even though the room is small. There's a TV and some video games and movies on top of it. Every inch of the floor is covered with clothes, dirty and clean. That's why my closet's empty except for the school uniform.

I grabbed my black gym bag from the closet. It's a surprise how I can find it so easily. I took out my skateboard from under a pile of clothes also. If you didn't know, and most likely you didn't, I skateboard. I also rollerblade, but I like skateboarding better. My skateboard is a dark blue with a black dragon on it. Simple, yet I love it.

I walked out the house and locked the door. My parents aren't home because they're probably on one of their fancy business parties. If you haven't guessed, we're pretty rich. Once again, I don't give a shit.

I bet you're wondering why I don't have a car if I'm rich. Well, a) I'd rather take my skateboard and b) My good for nothing parents wont let me buy a car until to more years so I turn 18. Sucks don't it?

Oh well, I got on my board and headed towards Reivin's house.

(Reivin's POV, Reivin's House)

Well, Tara just left so they should be here in a while. I guess I should tell my mom they're coming.

"Hey mom!" I called out but no answer.

"Mom's at work, Squirt!" shouted my older brother, Damion. God, I hate Damion! He's 19 and in college. He has black-red hair like mine, only a bit darker, and he has crystalline light purple eyes. He's really annoying, but he's so overprotective of me sometimes!

"What about dad?" I asked as I walked into the living room. He was watching TV with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. His girlfriend, Marina, was really nice. I have no idea how she can stand him. Marina's really shy too. Marina has light orange hair and green eyes.

"He's at work too. His boss gave him extra hours." Damion answered, not bothered to look at me.

"Damn." I said under my breath. That got his attention. He turned around and gave one of those "looks" mom gave me when I said something she didn't like and wanted to know where I'd learn it from. Typical.

"Don't give me that look." I told him. "And if you're wondering, I learned it from you when I was ten."

"Whatever. What do you want to see them for anyway?" he asked.

"Tara and Katana are coming over to spend the night. We have to help Katana with something."

"They don't care as long as guys don't come." He said as he shrugged.

"Not even if it was her boyfriend?" asked Marina. She usually doesn't talk, so that kind of surprised me.

"Are you kidding" She couldn't even get a boyfriend!" Damion said as he started laughing.

"Shut up!" I said. "What do you know, anyway?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"A lot more than you do." He answered and Marina slapped the back of his head playfully. "Ow?" he said as he turned to Marina.

"Be nice. She's your sister." Marina said. "Now say you're sorry."

"I don't wanna!" Damion whined. You know those moments when something important or hilarious happens and you wish you had a camera" Well, I wish I had my camera with me! I never thought I'd live to see the day that "The Great Damion, ruler of all moron brothers" would whine!

"Do it or I'll go bye-bye." Marina said in a motherly tone.

"Fine." He said, and then turned to me. "Sorry."

I tried hard not to laugh, really I did!

You didn't buy that did you? I knew you wouldn't. I just started laughing, and pretty soon Marina was laughing too. Damion pouted and once again I wished I had my camera.

"They can come." Marina said, not allowing Damion to complain. "Damion gives you permission. He also gives you permission to invite guys if you want as long as it doesn"t involve alcohol or sex. Understood?"

I blinked but nodded. That was a bit of a shock, even Damion was in shock. But who could blame him" I went up to my room and get my room ready for when my friends came.

(Tara's POV)

I had drove Katana first, and then Reivin. Now I had finally gotten to my house. Okay, my house isn't a mansion like Katana's. Reivin has money, but she lives in a big yet normal house. My family has a lot of money too; our house is like Reivin's though. It's big, yet not so exaggerated to call it a mansion.

I got out of my car and walked towards the door. I got to the door and looked for my house keys.

"Hey Tara." Someone said behind me, causing me to automatically look back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. I really had no clue, but I guess I wasn't sad to see Rei.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I stopped looking for my keys and looked at him. He walked a bit closer to me with his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here." He said as he came closer to me and gave me a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"They"re beautiful! Thank you so much! But, does this mean…?"

I started but never got to finish as I felt him lightly kiss me. It was just a quick kiss, a little peck if you wanna call it that. But for that short moment, I felt like nothing except me and he mattered.

"Tara, I really like you. I really, really like you. You could say I even love you." He said softly as he looked at me. I looked back into his amber eyes and I bit my lower lip.

"Oh, Rei." I said as I hugged him around the waist. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I almost had tears in my eyes, but they were happy tears. And at that moment, I really didn't care if anyone saw me.

"Hey Tara?" he said and I looked up. "Remember when you said you owed me a favor if I gave you my fries?"

"Yeah?" I nodded slightly, I was still hugging him, and I didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"Well, I want you to go out with me." He said. He blushed a bit, and he looked so cute!

"Well, that's a waste of a favor." I said, and he looked a bit disappointed. "I was going to say yes anyway."

That cheered him up because hugged me tighter and spun around in circles. You know in the movies when the guy hugs the girl in the air and they start spinning with happiness? We looked exactly like that, which was very romantic if you asked me.

I pulled back a bit and smiled at him. "Now, I have to pack." I said and turned back to the door.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm staying at Reivin's house until tomorrow since we have to help Katana clean up her hair from the orange soda." I answered as I opened the door and Rei followed me in.

"Oh. Can I come?" he asked as we headed to my room.

"I'll have to ask Reivin." I said as he sat down on my bed and nodded. My room wasn't anything special. The bed had light blue bed sheets with white and silver clouds randomly on it. Mostly everything in my room was a light blue color.

I took out my gym bag and threw in my school uniform and my PJs. I threw in some shampoo and conditioner I knew we would need and a few hair brushes too.

"Let's go." I told Rei and he nodded. We headed downstairs and left the house. We got in Rei's car since he had driven over here.

(Rei's POV, Reivin's House)

Tara and I got to Reivin's house in a few minutes. I still can't believe Tara's my girlfriend. But then again, if she wasn't I wouldn't even be here. Where would I be if she had said "no" I'd off killing myself.

Okay, so I exaggerated! I'd probably just mope around and annoy the hell out of Kai and Tala. But that's not the case.

Tara and I got out of the car. I was carrying her gym bag as she rang the doorbell. What! I'm supposed to carry it!

"Hey Tara!" said Reivin as she opened the door. She smiled at Tara and then looked at me. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

"Can he stay the night too, Reivin?" Tara asked. I love it when she goes straight to the point. I bet I'm sounding like a lovesick puppy aren't I? Well, whatever, it's true anyway. Not about the puppy, the other part.

"Why?" Reivin raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's my boyfriend." Tara said. That sounded nice.

"He's WHAT!" Reivin yelled as her eyes widened.


	7. Tala's Problem

Reivin17: I'm sure you have all been wondering what is wrong with Tala, well here you go. You get to find out. I don't own Rouge. You'll have to ask the real Rouge, Terra-Marie, if you want to use her.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 7: Tala's Problem

-

-

-

-

-

(Normal POV, Reivin's House)

Reivin's eyes widened in surprise. She just stared with her mouth wide open.

"Are you serious?" asked Reivin.

"Yeah." Tara and Rei answered at the same time.

"Oh my God." Reivin said. She had kind of a sad tone in her voice. "I'm so happy for you!"

Tara and Rei blinked at her sudden outburst.

"Of course he can stay! Come on in, Katana is already here." Reivin said as she walked inside. Rei and Tara followed her as they walked into the living room.

"Who's that?" asked Damion as he saw Rei and glared at him.

"Don't worry Damion," Reivin said to her brother. "That's Tara's boyfriend."

"Do you have to tell the whole world about it?" asked Tara as Reivin kept walking and they followed. Reivin decided to ignore her and kept walking.

They went up the stairs and into Reivin's room where Katana was already there. Katana was sitting on the floor drinking some water.

"What's Rei doing here?" asked Katana as she started to chug down the water.

"He's Tara's boyfriend!" exclaimed Reivin causing Katana to spit out the water.

"He's WHAT!" yelled Katana in surprise.

"I think she has to tell everyone." Said Rei as he looked at Tara; Tara just nodded.

"Let's just start with Katana's hair." Tara said as she sat down on the bed. "Katana, go take a bath so you can clean your hair. Reivin, get the brushes and stuff ready. And Rei, just sit there and be quiet."

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Rei pouted and sat cross legged with his arms crossed on the bed next to Tara.

(Tala's POV, Tala's House)

Damn. I knew I shouldn't have gone with Kai to the mechanic. I didn't really care what happened to his car. But now I'm late. I'm dad's gonna kill me. Literally.

I got to my house and took a deep breath. I opened the door quietly so it wouldn't make a sound. Luck wasn't on my side. The door made a noise but I went in quickly. The wooden floor boards creaked and made it even worse. I got to the front of my room unnoticed. I sighed, maybe he wasn't home now. Maybe he was off getting drunk somewhere and wasn't home. How I wish it was true. I opened the door and saw him.

It was my dad. He was drunk and was sitting on my bed. He had a beer bottle on his hand and looked at me. I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing. He just looked at me and I felt nervous.

"Where have you been?" he asked me. His voice sounded drunk, so that confirmed my suspicions. He always got drunk, so why am I still surprised? It's because I'm scared if him.

"I was with my friend at the mechanic. His car had a problem." I answered. And tried my best not to show what I was feeling right now. There were so many things I was feeling right now, I don't even know what they were.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked as he got up. "I said I wanted you here everyday. And I expected you early so you can cook me dinner. Or did you forget?"

"No?"

"What was that?"

"No, sir."

"Then why weren't you here early?" he asked. He was already really close, and it scared me. I don't care what you might think; I'm scared of this guy, I know what he can do!

"I already told you?" I started but never got to finish as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't get smart with me, boy." He said. "Your mother might not be here, but I am. I'm your father after all, so I will do as I please."

"You're not my father?" I said under my breath, but it was unfortunately loud for him to hear me.

"Now I'm mad, boy." He said and hit me. Just like that, he started beating me. He punched my face and I could feel blood coming from my lip. But he didn't care. He punched me in the stomach and threw me on the ground.

I clutched my stomach in pain as he started kicking me. There was nothing I could do. I just had to wait until he got tired of beating me, or until I passed out. I didn't care which one came first.

"Tala?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Dad heard it too and stopped for a moment. I opened my eyes that I had closed when I was thrown and looked at the figure standing on the door.

"Go away, Rouge." I told her. Rouge is my 10 year old sister. No one knows I have a sister, but I do. She has light red hair like mine with a white streak in front and sky blue eyes. "Go to your room and lock it."

My father growled. "Go away child. Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"You're hurting Tala, Daddy. Please stop." She said. She was about to cry and I knew it. I hated it when she cried. My father started walking towards her in his drunken state.

"Go to your room, Rouge!" I yelled at her. I can't let him hurt her. I'd rather die than letting my crazy father hurt her. She looked at me one more time before she ran off to her room which was at the end of the hall. I sighed when I heard the "click" of the lock.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice of you. You ruined my fun." My father said. He's a maniac. I would have left this infernal place if it wasn't for Rouge. I'm not of age to take care of her by myself, and she's only 10. I don't want her to get hurt. My dad threatens me; he says that if I leave he'll hurt Rouge.

"How can you say that?" I asked him from where I was still on the floor. That was a stupid thing to do. To think of all the times this has happened I would have learned not to talk back.

"What I do is none of your business." He said and went to kicking me again. I closed my eyes as he picked me up and punched me. If I yelled he would just hurt me harder, then he would hurt Rouge and probably kill me. I wouldn't mind being dead right now anyway.

My eyes shot open in pain as he broke the beer bottle against my nightstand and hit me with the broken part. He put the broken glass against my shoulder, burying the glass deeper into my shoulder.

I felt tears run down my eyes as he suddenly pulled back the broken bottle and threw me on the floor.

He was done. He was done for today. He closed the door on his way out and I heard him go downstairs. I heard the front door open and close. He was probably off to buy more beer. I suppressed my tears and stood up.

I wasn't in the best of shape, but I at least I could walk a bit. I walked out of my room and closed the door on my way out.

I stood in front of Rouge's door. "Rouge! Open the door, it's me. Dad left."

Rouge opened the door and hugged me. She was crying, and I hated to see her like that.

"I'm so sorry, Tala." She told me as she cried into my chest.

"It's okay." I said and came into her room. I locked the door behind us and sat on her bed.

"Rouge, we're going away. Now that dad left, we're leaving."

That seemed to cheer her up because she smiled.

"How?" she asked.

I really didn't know. Well…there was one way…

"Call Reivin." I said as I handed her my cell phone from my pocket. It got smudged with some blood, but I really didn't care right now. "Tell her you're my sister. don't tell her anything about what happened. Just tell her if we can stop by her house."

Rouge nodded and looked for her number. When she found it, she pushed the green button and held the phone to her ear.

(Reivin's POV, Reivin's House.)

Katana had finished taking a bath and I was stuck brushing her hair while Tara got some conditioners ready. My cell phone rang from my nightstand and I stood up to get it. I looked at the screen and it said:

"Tala Valkov!" on it. That was weird. Tala never calls me at my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Um, hello. Is this Miss Reivin?" the voice on the other line said. Who was this? They had Tala's cell, but that wasn't Tala. That was a girl voice.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked and my friends looked at me. I shrugged.

"This is Rouge. Tala's little sister."

"Tala doesn't have a sister." I said. If this was a joke, it was a very bad one. "Is this a joke?"

"No! I'm serious! Do you want to talk to my brother to prove it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Here Tala, she wont believe me!" the girl said and I waited.

"Reivin? It's Tala, she's telling the truth. She's my sister."

"How come you never said you had a sister" I've known you for ever and I've never found out you had a sister! Tala, what's going on?"

"Look, I can't talk now. I'm wasting time. I'm going over to your house and I'll explain everything there."

"Okay then."

"Oh, and, have a first aid kit ready. Bye." With that he hung up. What did he mean by "have a first aid kit ready?"

(Tala's POV)

I hung up and sighed. I got up and winced at the pain. I grabbed Rouge's hand and grabbed my car keys and cell phone. We went downstairs and out the door. I locked it and got in my car. I sat Rouge down in the back and put her seat belt on. I know I shouldn't be driving in the condition I'm in, but I don't are. I have to get away from that house before my father returns.

I got to Reivin's house in about 10 to 15 minutes. I turned the car off and got out. I winced again at the pain. I opened the car door for Rouge and grabbed her hand. I got to the front door and Rouge rang the doorbell.

Reivin opened the door and gasped. "Tala! What happened?" I heard her ask.

I smiled then looked at Rouge. I motioned her forward to Reivin, and then I was surrounded by darkness.


	8. Tala's Secreats Revealed

Reivin17: Not very long, and not much to it, shrugs oh well. Have fun with it, and review please.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 8: Tala's Secret Revealed

-

-

-

-

-

(Tala's Dream, Tala's POV)

Where am I?

I look around. It looks like I'm in a park. It nightfall, so there aren't many people. The people that are left are just couples holding hands and talking, or old people feeding the birds.

I guess they can't see or hear me. This must be a dream then. Weird, I've never been in my own dream before. It feels cold. By the looks of the trees, I'm guessing it's about September. Everyone's wearing coats too. I look over at the slides. There are little kids having their last slide of the day while their parents are calling them.

I look over at the sand box and it's nearly empty. There are about two little kids playing in it. They were building a castle before their parents called for them.

A lady passed by walking her big dog. She was walking hand in hand with a man and they were both laughing.

There are two teenagers about my age over at a bench, making out. I laugh a bit but then look somewhere else.

I look over at the swings where two other very familiar teenagers were talking. Then suddenly…

"What the?" I said. I knew they couldn't hear me. Nobody could hear me.

And suddenly, they started fading away.

(End of Dream, still Tala's POV)

I opened my eyes slightly to see what was happening. A light hit my face and I closed my eyes again.

"Tala!" a voice yelled and hugged me. My body ached. A lot. I recognized the voice.

"Rouge?" I said as I sat up. I was in a very familiar bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you're okay Tala!" I could tell Rouge was crying. She was hugging me and crying into my shoulder.

"Tala!" I heard a voice shout from the door. Suddenly another person was hugging me. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Reivin." I said as Reivin pulled back and looked at me. I could tell she had also been crying.

"Tala, you have some explaining to do. You have some explaining to do to all of us." Reivin said as she smiled at me, but her face still serious.

"I guess I do, don't I?" I asked as I grinned sheepishly.

"You have to work on your grammar and vocabulary skills." Said Rouge as she gave me a knowing look. Did she just call me stupid? I don't know, but it sure sounded like she did.

"She's a smart girl." Said Reivin as she laughed. "Maybe even smarter than you."

"Very funny, Foxy." I said and Reivin shut up. Foxy was Reivin's nickname for when we were small and back in Russia. She always loved foxes back then, so I guess the nickname kinda stuck. She doesn't really like it now, so I shut her up with it.

"Don't call me that, Wolfy." She called me and smirked. Wolfy was the nickname she gave me. I was - and still am - obsessed with wolves.

"Stop it now before this turns out into a name calling war." Said Rouge and Reivin and I looked at each other.

We started laughing. We laughed because Rouge seemed to be the 16 year old, and we were acting like a couple of 4 year olds. I'd really like to be 4 again. Back when I was in Russia and the world was just me, Reivin, Reivin's mom, and Janet. Janet is the girl that worked at the orphanage. She took care of me 'till they adopted me. Oh joy.

"You're right." I told Rouge as I stood up. I winced at the pain and almost fell but Reivin helped me balance.

"You should be in bed. You're lucky I haven't taken you to the hospital." Reivin said as we made our way down the stairs and into the living room where the others were.

"I hate hospitals." I said. "Bad experience."

"That's what Rouge said. That's why I haven't taken you." Reivin said as we arrived at the couch and I sat down. The others were already seated on the other couch. Next to me sat Rouge and Reivin. On the other couch were Katana, Tara, and Rei.

"What's Rei doing here?" I asked as I raised and eyebrow.

"He's Tara's boyfriend." Reivin and Katana said at the same time.

"He's WHAT!" I scram, which made my stomach hurt.

"Why does everyone react this way?" Tara said. "Is it that surprising that Rei asked me out and I said yes?"

Everyone just stared at Tara. Of course it was surprising! We all knew what this meant. Rei was Kai's friend. And Tara was Katana's friend. Therefore, they would be seeing a lot more of each other more recently. And everyone knew what happened when Katana and Kai were at the same room. Chaos.

"No comment." Said Rouge as she smiled. Tara sighed and Rei put an arm around her shoulders. Rouge spoke again, "If their reactions are bad, wait until you see this Kai person's reaction."

Rei's head shot up. He was wide eyed. Tara blinked and started banging her head on Rei's shoulder. I should feel bad for Tara, but I actually feel bad for the shoulder.

"Just ignore that now," Reivin said and then turned to me. "Tell us what's going on, Tala."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I sighed before speaking.

"The reason I always got to school bruised and hurt is the same reason as to why I'm so hurt right now. The reason is: My dad."

"Your dad?" Reivin asked in disbelief and I nodded. "But he seemed so nice and happy the last time I saw him."

"You saw him last years, Reivin." I said. "He's changed."

"What happened to him?" asked Rei.

"Well, my mom doesn't live with us anymore. She used to, until she got a job about last year. I was happy for her because she was really excited. Dad was happy at first, but her job was out of town so she had to rent an apartment over there and leave us. My dad got depressed and started drinking. He became more and more aggressive until he eventually came to what he does now. He's always drunk and always has these stupid rules that if we don't follow, he'll hit us." I said, they all had stunned looks on their faces. "Well, he hits me only. He never hits Rouge, I told him to hit me for the times Rouge messed up so she would be okay."

"Tala…" Reivin said as she hugged me. "You should have told me sooner. We can help you."

"No, don't. Rouge and I just need to stay out of that house and we'll be fine." I said. No matter how bad he was, I couldn't let them help me.

If dad went to jail, what would mom do? She would still call every once in a while. I didn't want her to think something was wrong.

"So, what are you gonna do?" asked Reivin.

"I was planning on asking Kai if he let me stay there a while." I said and Katana growled at the name. "Or I was wondering if you'd let me stay here a while."

"That's fine with me!" Reivin said happily. "As long as Rouge stays! She's so cute and adorable!"

I laughed and Rouge smiled. We laughed at how childish Reivin could be some times. She crossed her arms and pouted. She looked so cute when she did that!

Did I just think Reivin looked cute? No way! She's my best friend! Just a friend, my best friend! But that dream I had…

No! No way! Not gonna happen, it was just a dream!

"So, you're not going to school tomorrow are you?" asked Katana as she looked at me. I nodded. Of course I was going, why wouldn't I? I always went even when he hit me, so why would this time be different?

"You can't go!" Reivin yelled. "You're badly hurt! In fact, I'll stay here and watch over you."

"I'm fine, I can go. I always go when this happened." I said. "Besides, you just want an excuse to get out of school."

"So?" she asked innocently. Reivin" Innocent" Yeah right. She's a little devil in human girl disguise.

Suddenly I heard a ringing and recognized it instantly. It was my phone. I watched as Rouge took it out from her pocket and showed me the screen.

"Kai Hiwatari" was displayed on it while little monkeys danced across the screen. The monkey thing…don't ask. It's just a feature that came with the phone and I never managed to take it off.

"Answer it." I told Rouge and leaned back in the couch.

Rouge nodded and opened it. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is this? And where's Tala?" Kai asked. Rouge had put the phone on speaker, so we were listening.

"That's not very polite mister." Said Rouge as she scolded the phone. I'm sure she was trying to scold Kai, but she didn't realize she was on the phone.

"I don't care. Now where the hell is Tala you little wench?"

"Tala! What does "wench" mean? And this guy is being really mean!" Rouge said as she passed me the phone. Great. Thanks a lot Kai! You just taught her a new word! Thank you, so much!

I remember the last time our dad called me a bitch and she'd been hearing. The school called me the next day saying she had called the teacher a bitch.

I picked up the phone and help it to my ear. "Kai. Stop teaching my sister that language. She's gonna use it and I wont be happy when the school calls me."

"Tala? What the hell is going on? I called your house but no answer! And

who's that girl? What the hell is going on!"

"Always with the questions, aren't you Hiwatari?" asked Katana. The phone was on speaker so of course he heard it.

"What are you doing with that slut queen?"

"Listen, Kai. Meet me after school at the mall. I'll explain everything." I said. I had to hang up before Katana exploded. "Bye."

I hung up before Kai had a chance to talk back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…


	9. The Project and the Bet

Reivin17: Another chapter. WOOT!

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 9: The Project and The Bet

-

-

-

-

-

(Next Day, Reivin's POV)

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock this morning. God, I hate that thing. Tala and his sister are staying over. Tara, Katana and Rei stayed the night too. Tala and Rouge got their room and the other slept on the couch. Not my fault, but oh well.

Everyone was awake by now. I put on my uniform and put my black-red hair into a messy pony tail, glaring at my bangs that hung in my face. I yawned and walked downstairs.

I got downstairs and everyone seemed to be waiting for me. They were all by the door and Katana was tapping her foot.

"About time!" Katana yelled when she saw me.

"Let's just go." Said Tara. "Rei's driving."

With that we went outside where Rei and Tala were at the car already. Tala had taken Rouge to school earlier because it started about an hour before ours did. I bet you're wondering why Tala's coming to school.

Well, I told him to stay but he insisted on going. You would never imagine Tala as a person to like going to school. But surprisingly, he does. He's not crazy about it, but he doesn't hate it. Anyway, once we were in the car, Rei drove off to school.

We got to school quick. Did I mention my house is only about 5 minutes away? I thought so. First we have Math, then History, then Science, then lunch, and then our electives. After that, we leave. Thank God!

(Math Class, Tara's POV)

Sigh. I hate Math. How can the guys be so good at it? I mean, girls are supposed to be smart at all the school stuff. But Rei, Tala, and even Kai, have good grades in Math. What do I have? A "C". It's not so bad, but I could do better. Reivin has tutored me, but she's not so great at it either. Maybe I should ask Rei for help.

"Welcome class." Said the teacher, Mrs. Chav. "Please take out your textbook and turn to page 189. Do all the problems by the end of the period. I will be picking them up."

I opened my textbook and took out a blank sheet of paper. Maybe if I stared at it long enough, the answers will appear…okay, so I'm desperate.

I jumped back when I note landed on my desk. I opened it and read it:

Tara,

You bored? The answers aren't gonna write themselves you know.

Rei

I know, I know! Still, it was cute of him to ask. No one has been paying attention to me all day, so. I wrote:

Rei,

Of course I'm bored! And I don't know any of this stuff. Save me!

Tara

I passed it to him and he read it. He looked at me and smiled, then turned to the teacher and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Kon?" asked Mrs. Chav.

"Terra and I have to go to a student council meeting at this time." Rei said. "May we be excused?"

He's a good actor. That whole innocent act could even fool me if I didn't

know him as much as I do.

"Very well." The teacher said. "You may turn in your work on Monday."

I stood up and headed towards the door. When I passed Katana whispered a "lucky" to me. I smiled and went outside where Rei was.

"That was smart." I said to Rei once we were outside.

"Thanks." He said as he placed his arms around my waist. "We still have a council meeting you know."

"Crap." I said. I thought he was lying, oh well.

"It's about the dance."

"Yeah!" I suddenly cheered up. We talked about it until we got to the gym.

We got to the gym and the rest of the students were there. I sat down next to Rei, his arm still around my waist.

"Okay," Rei said. "We're going to have a valentines dance since we got enough money. The dance will be tomorrow 7:00 p.m. I need students to help out tomorrow afternoon at decorating the gym. Any volunteers?"

"I can help." Said one of the girls. "If I can bring my friends, they would be happy to help too."

"Me too." Said a guy.

"Okay then." Rei said as he smiled at everyone. "Also, we'll need a stage."

"A stage?" I asked as I looked at him. "What for?"

"Boom told me that a band named Overload volunteered to perform."

"I've never heard of them." I said. Maybe I should ask Katana, she knew a lot about music. She practically knew everyone in music.

"She said they're not famous." Said Rei. "But she said they were pretty good, so I said it would be okay if they performed. She even said they wrote a new song just for the Valentines Day occasion."

"How does she know them?" a girl asked.

"I don't know." Rei said. "I just decided to give them a chance."

Everyone shrugged and started talking about things for the dance. I didn't even know we had spent so much time at the gym, but before I knew it, it was time for Science class.

(Science Class, Katana's POV)

I'm so glad those classes are over. I hate them. Maybe it's because I'm failing, or maybe it's because the teachers hate me. After this class, we have lunch. I'm starving! I didn't eat breakfast because the stuff at Reivin's house didn't seem edible. Oh well, Tara and Rei are back. God, the whole school must know they're together now. They go everywhere together, and they're always holding hands or something. In case you're wondering, no, they don't go to the bathroom together.

"Hello class." The teacher said. "Today you will be assigned a project. I will assign you a partner and you will pretend you're married for six months. I will assign partners that I think are the best for you, there will also be no changing. You will do everything a married couple does, but NO sex."

Some of the boys groaned when he said that. Oh God. Spending six months with a guy! God, I'm gonna have to sleep with a guy for six months! This is horrible!

"Now, the pairs are: Emerald and Mike, Sandy and Ryan, Jess and Eric, Kimberly and Tony, Terra and Rei, Ashley and Frank, Reivin and Tala, Katana and…"

Please not Kai. Please not Kai. Please not Kai. Please not Kai. Please not Kai…

"Kai."

WHAT DOES GOD HAVE AGAINST ME!

"What!" Kai and me said at the same time as we stood up, knocking over the chairs in the process.

"I'm sorry. We decided on the pairs on how it would benefit you." Said the teacher.

"Mr. Tolion, this project won't benefit Hiwatari's health." I told him rather calmly. Maybe he was too stupid to see us fight everyday.

"Sorry Miss Doshi. This grade counts for seventy-five percent of your grade. You either do it or you'll fail the class."

"Mr. Tolion, can't you at least change the partners?" asked Kai. He sounded calm, but I knew he was just as furious as I was.

"No. Now sit down before you both get detention."

I put my chair back up and sat down. Hiwatari did the same and sent death glares to the teacher.

"Now," Mr. Tolion said once again. "You are all required to make a journal entry. You are required to have at least 4 entries per week."

We started passing out some black and white journals with our names on them. Great, just great. Now we have to write too! I hate my life.

"You will start acting like married starting on Monday. I recommend that you discuss with your partner where you're staying first for 3 months.

The other 3 months will be spent at the other's house. You may go to lunch now."

He said as the bell rang and everyone started walking out of the class.

(Lunch, Reivin's POV)

I had got my lunch and sat down at out usual table. Katana, Tara, Rei and Tala were already sitting there.

"Hey Reivin." Said Tala as I sat down.

"Hey." I said. "What's Katana yelling about this time?"

"She's complaining about the project." Said Rei, who had his arm around Tara's waist yet again! I swear, ever since they started going out, they're inseparable! It's kind of cute really.

"Can you believe I got stuck with Hiwatari!" Katana yelled. "It's the end of the world!"

"Come on, you have to look at the bright side." Said Tara.

"Bright side? What bright side!" yelled Katana as she threw her arms up in the air to make a point.

"You can torture him when he's at your house." I said.

"I guess." Katana said as she sighed.

"Well, if it isn't my future slave and her friends." Said a familiar voice behind us. Great, Kai has arrived.

"Well, if it isn't King Kai Hiwatari, ruler of all jackasses. What do you want?" said Katana as Kai sat down.

"None of your business Slut Queen."

"Shut up, bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dickweed."

"Whore."

"Man whore."

"Okay! We get the point!" Tara and I said at the same time. Katana crossed her arms and started glaring at Kai, Kai doing the same.

"What did you want, Kai?" Tala asked as he sighed.

Kai stopped glaring at Katana and looked at Tala. "To find out what the hell happened yesterday."

"Oh, that." Tala said.

"Tala shouldn't tell you if he doesn't want to." I said. And it's true. Tala shouldn't really have to tell him if he didn't want to.

"It's okay. I'll tell him." Said Tala as he started to tell Kai the story.

Kai was wide eyed by the end of it.

"I'm calling my lawyer." Kai said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Don't." Tala said and Kai gave him this weird look.

"You have to sue that guy. Who knows what he could do." Said Kai. Who knew Kai could actually understand?

"Just don't." Tala said. Kai sighed and put the cell phone away.

"Now that you know, would you mind leaving?" Katana asked towards Kai.

"I have one more question." Kai said.

"What?" we all asked.

"Why is Rei's arm around Tara?" he asked.

"Here we go again…" said Tara under her breath before we answered.

Katana looked at me, I looked at Tala, and Tala nodded.

"He's Tara's boyfriend." We all said at the same time.

"He's WHAT!" Kai said as his eyes widened. Seriously, we're having the same reaction. It's kind of freaky once you think about it.

"Rei?" Tara said.

"What?"

"Would you tie me to a tree and shoot me right now?"

"No, then I wont have a girlfriend or a wife for the project."

Tara started banging her headed on the lunch table. I felt bad for the table. We started laughing except Kai. As usual.

"Did you hear about the dance!" Boom said as she appeared out of no where.

"Yeah, there's posters around the whole school." I said as me and Tala smirked.

"It's tomorrow! I can't wait! Are you ready!" Boom asked as she looked at me. That idiot, she'll give it away if she keeps looking at me and Tala. I saw Rei whispering something to Tara, and Tara nodded. It seems I was the only one that noticed. They're up to something.

"Hey Kai, could you come over here for a second?" Rei asked as he stood up and Kai followed.

"Hey, Katana?" Tara said as soon as they had left.

"What?" Katana asked.

"I have a dare for you. Unless you're too chicken to do it." Tara said.

Katana gave her a look. "I'll do anything you can dare me."

"Oh yeah?" said Tara. "I dare you that at the dance, you have to dance and spend the night with Kai."

Me and Tala blinked. Katana had a look of pure shock. Tara knew Katana would accept, she never back off on a dare. Especially when they called her chicken.

Katana growled before slowly nodding. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

I saw Rei talking to Kai a few feet from us. I guess I just found out what they were whispering about. They're sneaky, very sneaky. Rei and Kai came back and Kai just sat down with his arms crossed glaring at the table. Rei put his arm once again around Tara's waist and they smiled at each other.

I can't wait until tomorrow!


	10. The Dance

Reivin17: Here is the Valentines Day Dance. I don't own the songs in it, but frankly I don't remember where I got them from. If I did I would credit that person(s)…hehe. There are 8 more chapters to this and its done. But there is a sequel that is finished and one after that is about half-way done.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 10: The Dance

-

-

-

-

-

(The Dance, Normal POV)

Saturday. It was already 7:15 and everyone was entering the gym. The gang had just arrived and walked inside.

"It's beautiful!" Reivin exclaimed as she looked at her surroundings. The whole gym was decorated in red, white, and silver. The gym floor was covered with red rose petals. There were heart shaped balloons of all of those three colors. There was a long food table on one side of the gym with a red table cloth. There were all sorts of food on the table, mostly all on heart shaped. There were red and silver streamers hanging on the ceiling.

There was the stage they had set up on an end of the gym. The stage had on a red silk kind of rug and red curtains leading to a back room. Even though it was still early, there were a lot of people there already.

"You guys must have worked hard." Katana said as she still looked around.

"Thanks." Tara said. "We did our best."

The guys were all wearing black tuxedos, like every other guy in the place. The girls were completely different.

Reivin was wearing a red dress with straps that went right below her knees. Her black-red hair was let loose and she had on red high heels.

Katana was wearing a black, strapless dress that went above her knees and black high heels. Katana's long black hair was let loose and covered all her back. She was wearing some gold bracelets on her left hand.

Tara was wearing a red strapless dress that had a silver scarf tied around her waist. She was wearing silver high heels with silver pendants on them. Her hair was up in a messy yet elegant bun.

Music soon started playing. It was an upbeat song to start things up. The couples went forward and quickly started dancing.

"Katana?" Tara said. "You do remember your dare, don't you?"

"Yeah, Kai." Rei added. "Ask her to dance."

Kai growled and sent a death glare at Rei, which he ignored.

"Wanna dance?" Kai said with much dislike at the amused expression on his "friends" faces.

"Sure." Katana said as she gritted her teeth. Kai took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started dancing, sending death glares at their friends every five seconds.

"Don't you think that's kind of mean?" asked Reivin as she looked at Tara.

"No way! It's part of our plan to get them together. Boom is also helping us." Tara said.

"Besides," Rei said as he put his arms around Tara's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "They look cute together."

"That's true." Said Tala.

"I agree." Reivin said as she nodded.

"Hi Tala."

"Hi Rei."

Two voices said from behind them. They looked back and had disgusted faces on. Behind them were Jess, Kimberly and Emerald.

"What do you want?" asked Reivin as she rolled her eyes.

"We just wanted to see if Tala would dance with me and if Rei wanted to dance with Jess." Said Kimberly as she batted her eyelashes in a slutty way.

"No thanks." Rei said quickly. "I'll stay with Tara."

Jess gave a "humph" and crossed her arms.

"Surely you'd want to dance with me Tala." Kimberly said. Before giving him a time to respond, she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Hey!" Reivin yelled after her. 'How can she force Tala to dance with her when he doesn't? It's his decision who he wants to dance with or not.' Reivin thought.

"Where's Kai?" asked Emerald, interrupting Reivin from further thoughts.

"He's dancing with Katana." Reivin said. "And I'm sure if you asked him to dance he'd turn you down and you'll make a fool of yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go save Tala."

Reivin walked over to Tala when she saw him mouth a "Save me" to her. Kimberly was draping herself all over him, so why wouldn't he need saving? You would too if a panda like thing started trying to "dance" with you. Reivin dragged Kimberly off Tala and pulled her elsewhere of the gym and Tala followed her.

Reivin came back smiling. She was followed by Tala who was laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" asked Rei as they came back.

"Reivin poured roaches down her dress and she started jumping around and ran outside!" Tala yelled as he laughed again. Rei and Tara soon followed.

"Excuse me!" Emerald yelled at them. They had forgotten she was there, not that anyone would miss her if she left. "Like, why aren't you people paying attention to me? You're not even worshiping me!"

"Who would want to worship you?" Tara asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Like, lot's of people." Said Jess defensively.

"Whatever." Reivin said. "Just go away and find idiots that would actually spare time to pay real attention to you and leave us alone. Can't you tell when you're not wanted or are you really that stupid?"

Emerald turned around and left. Jess quickly followed her.

"Good riddance." Said Rei as he sighed of relief.

"Come on Tala." Reivin said. "We have to disinfect you."

"What for?" he asked.

"That slut draped herself all over you! She might have left her slut germs on you!" Reivin answered as she pulled Tala away. Tara and Rei laughed at that. Kai and Katana returned from dancing, each with an angry expression on their faces.

"What happened?" Tara asked. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Tara, we kept calling each other names through the whole song." Katana said. "And people were staring at us as if we were crazy."

"You are crazy, Slut Queen." Kai said as he crossed his arms.

"Stop it before you ruin the dance." Rei said and Katana glared at him for not letting her respond.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students and everyone else who might be here for no reason!" said Boom from the stage. She was wearing a short red skirt right above her knees. She had on a white button up blouse. Her green hair was up in two high ponytails. On top of her head was a head band with antennas coming out of it. At the end of each antenna was a star. She had ribbons in her hair and she was wearing knee high boots and fingerless gloves. She looked like she was trick-or-treating and not attending a Valentines Day dance.

Everyone came quiet and the music stopped. Everyone in the gym looked at her and just stared. At her and her outfit. After she looked at everyone who was staring, she continued talking.

"Now, I'd like to say Thank you all for coming. And now, for your entertainment and major enjoyment, we have Overload!"

The whole gym turned dark as the lights were turned off. The only light that shone was the one on the stage. The curtains opened and instruments could be seen in back. Boom went over there and sat on the drums.

There was a guy with green long hair down to his shoulders with an electric guitar. There was a girl with short orange hair down to her chin on the keyboards. The girl was wearing a similar outfit as Boom and the guy was wearing blue baggy pants and no shirt.

From each side of the stage came out two more people. One guy and one girl.

The girl was wearing a short, black, frilly skirt. She had on a red tank top. She had on black heels, the kind that has straps that go up to the knees. The straps were red. She had on a black choker with a red rose on it and a lot of golden bracelets on her right arm. Her hair was up in two messy buns on each side of her head with some strands falling down and framing her face. There was red and silver glitter on her legs, and arms. There was a red heart on her right cheek that was outlined in silver glitter.

The guy had on black baggy pants with red lining and lots of pockets. He was wearing no shirt which left his muscles exposed. He had on red wrist bands on each wrist. He had on black running shoes and red ribbon - the kind for presents - around his neck. There was a small golden hoop on his left ear and a silver heart outlined with red glitter on his left cheek.

Everyone was stunned. They just stared. It was either they thought they were crazy, or because they thought they looked hot.

"Hey everyone! Thank you for coming!" said the girl. "I'm Foxy!"

"And I'm Wolfy!" the guy said.

"And we're Overload for ya!" they both announced at the same time.

"Alright, alright. We'll be playing a few songs for you tonight. Let's start with our upbeat song to get the mood going!" said Foxy as she took the microphone from it's holding thing.

"Our first song is called "Planet Tokyo"." Said Wolfy. "We hope you like it."

Foxy and Wolfy motioned for the ones at the instruments to start playing. They nodded and started at once. The tune was pretty good, and pretty soon the students started nodding their heads with the music. Pretty soon, Foxy and Wolfy began to sing.

"The CD spins and we begin, all systems GO!

Come hitch a ride inside and watch the moon grow

It won't be long before we're up in Zero-G

Above the atmosphere just you and me and me!"

They both sang as they began to move around with the music. They were surprisingly good.

"Planet Tokyo! Is a place not very far

In your stereo, it's as close as where you are

On the radio, it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo! Is the place you want to be tonight

Right?"

They sang their chorus and everyone was dancing to their song. Tara, Rei, Katana and Kai blinked. It's all they could do. Foxy saw them staring and waved at them before she sang the next verse.

"You're looking well but we can tell you need a fix." Foxy sang by herself.

"For something more than just another chick flick!" Wolfy sang as he looked at Foxy innocently.

Then they both sang together again.

"A riff so strong that it belong deep underground

A beat so sweet that makes you weep when we touch down!

Planet Tokyo! Is a place not very far

In you stereo, it's as close as where you are

On the radio, it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo! It's the place you want to be tonight

Right?"

They both finished and the music died down. The students burst into cheers and applause and Foxy and Wolfy smiled.

"So, how was it?" asked Foxy and received more cheers from the crowd.

"I told you they would like it, Foxy." Wolfy said as he crossed his arms.

"That's because you're so cute." Foxy said happily the turned to the audience. "Aren't I right girls?"

A loud cheer from each girl in the crowd filled the gym.

"Guys don't like being called cute." Wolfy said. "The cute guys are the ones you tell your secrets to."

"Wolfy, I've known you since we were four. I tell you everything." (A/N:

Okay, if you people still haven't figured out who Foxy and Wolfy are, then you're really stupid.)

"My point exactly!"

Foxy sighed. "You'll have to excuse him. He's not the brightest of all people."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"See what I mean?" Foxy said and everyone started to laugh while Wolfy pouted. All the girls went "Aw!" which made their dates jealous.

"See! It's so cute!"

"Whatever. Let's just get to the next song." Wolfy said. "This one's for all the couples out there on their special day."

"Yeah! We wrote it just for today." Foxy said. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Tara, Rei, I know you're listening cause I can see you. But, anyway, we want you to dance to this song!"

"Yeah. We want Katana and Kai to dance to this song too." Wolfy said. "And if you don't want to, remember the bet."

Kai and Katana growled and Tara and Rei shrugged.

"This song is called "Just a Little"." Said Foxy. "It's dedicated to all the couples here tonight."

Wolfy gave a signal to the instrument people and a slow tune began to play.

"Every time that we're together

I feel relieved, and so much better

I wish everyday could be like this

And maybe someday it will be.

Give me just a little of your love

And I'll stay with you "till the end of time

Give me just a little of your love

And I'll give you all of mine.

I love you. I want you. I need you.

I need…

I need to love you.

I need…

I need to feel you.

I need…

I need to feel your lips on mine.

Give me just a little of your love

And I'll stay with you "till the end of time

Give me just a little of your love

And I'll give you all of mine.

Give me just a little of your love

And I'll stay with you "till the end of time

Give me just a little of your love

And I'll give you all of mine?"

They both sang beautifully and ended the song looking down as if on prayer. The students stopped dancing and they clapped and cheered.

"Thanks so much!" said Foxy. "Well, we still have some time left before the dance is over so we'll be performing some more. We'll need to take a little break though!"

"We'll be back in a while!" said Wolfy as he and Foxy exited the stage and the curtains closed. The lights went back on and the students went back to talking.

Tara, Rei, Kai, and Katana stood there.

"Did what I think just happened happen?" asked Tara and Katana nodded.

"I think so." Said Rei as he blinked.

"Hey guys!" they all looked behind them and saw "Foxy and Wolfy" coming towards them.

"Reivin! Tala! What the heck do you think you guys were doing!" Tara asked/yelled.

"Chill, Tara." Reivin said. "Tala and I used to do this all the time since we were 8."

"7." Tala corrected. "We've been singing since we were 7 since your mom always told you that you had a wonderful voice and you forced me to sing with you."

"Whatever." Reivin said. "What's the point anyway? Didn't you guys like the show?"

"The show was awesome! Just, unexpected." Said Tara as she smiled.

"What's with the nicknames anyway?" asked Kai as he raised and eyebrow.

"And the costumes?"

"We always sing in costume. As for the nicknames…long story." Tala said.

"What was with the last song?" asked Katana.

"What do you mean?" asked Reivin.

"You know; the romantic song that looked like you two were singing it to each other."

"Ever heard of acting?" Reivin said as she tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. She was glad it was night and it was a bit dark even with the lights on.

"That was wonderful!" yelled a voice from behind. (A/N: There sure are a lot of voices from behind them aren't there") It was Boom and the other band players. "Great job!"

"Thanks Boom." Reivin said. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

"Guys," Tala said. "The guy with the green hair is Toushi or Tou for

short. And the girl with orange hair is Terry."

"Hi. How do you know Boom and the others?" asked Katana.

"He's my brother." Said Boom happily.

"No way!" Katana and Tara scram at the same time. "This hot guy is your brother!"

Tou laughed and so did Reivin and Tala.

"Hey Tara?" Rei said. Tara looked at him and he continued. "If you're going to cheat on me you might as well do it when I'm not standing right next to you."

"Okay, then. Go somewhere else then." Tara said as she shrugged and Rei had a look of horror on his face. "I'm kidding! I would never cheat on you, baby."

Rei crossed his arms and pretended to be mad. Tara laughed and kissed him lightly causing him to smirk and deepen the kiss by wrapping his arms around her.

Everyone laughed and Tara pulled back.

"Rei!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Not in public!"

"If not now then when?"

"Later."

"Fine. Ruin my fun! Crush all my dreams you dream murderer!" Rei yelled dramatically which caused everyone to stare.

"Rei, I take drama class too. I know you're acting."

"Damn."

Tara shook her head and saw the others laughing.

"We better get going. I'm performing next!" Reivin said as she and Tala went back to the stage. Tou, Terry, and Boom followed them.

"We're back everyone!" yelled both of them once they got on stage and everyone.

"Now," Wolfy said. "This song will be performed by Foxy."

"Don't worry Wolfy, you'll get to just stand there and looks pretty."

"Guys aren't supposed to look "pretty" they're supposed to look hot."

"Whatever you say." Said Foxy as she shrugged. All lights turned off except the one light that was on the stage.

The music started to play to an upbeat song and then Foxy started singing.

"Dance Fever

Dance Fever

My body it won't stop

Hear the music

The beat carries me up

Oh oh oh

This feeling

Oh, what is it?

Can it be?

Dance Fever

Oh, oh

Shake it. Groove it.

Don't stop moving it.

This disease is affecting my need

All I want to do is dance with you, boy

Dance Fever

Dance Fever

My body just can't stop-yeah

This groove sets the mood

And everyone is raising the roof

Dance Fever

Oh, oh yeah

No soup can heal me

Music is what does it, yeah!

Dance Fever

Dance Fever

Dance Fever!"

She finished her song and everyone burst into applause, especially the guys. Foxy bowed and Wolfy stepped forward.

"Well, that's all we have for you tonight since the time for the dance is over." Wolfy said and a big groan was heard from the crowd.

"Don't worry," Foxy said. "We'll be performing at all school activities that are possible."

"Well, that's our show! Happy Valentines Day!" they both shouted at the same time.

"And remember!" Foxy yelled. "Skip school, have a blast, don't get caught and you'll be fine. Then leave it in the past and do it all over again!"

"Let's go already!" Wolfy yelled as he picked up Foxy and carried her off the stage over his shoulder. Everyone laughed and Foxy pouted.

Once off the stage, Tala let Reivin down and just laughed.

"Here Reivin, before I forget." Tala said as he handed her a small, neatly wrapped box.

"You didn't forget?" she asked.

"It's tradition! How could I forget?"

Reivin opened it and gasped at the contents. It was a silver heart shaped locket dangling from a silver chain. The heart had a small heart on it made of an ice blue colored diamond-like stone.

"It's so pretty!" she said. "Thanks so much."

"Here," he said. "I'll help you."

He took the locket from her and put it safely around her neck. She smiled at it and then at him. He smiled back and they walked back to their friends.

"I'm tired!" complained Katana.

"Stop complaining." Said Kai in a bored tone.

"Make me." she said.

"If you insist." Kai said and started walking towards her. She walked away just when Kai was going to push her so Kai ended up pushing Emerald against the food table causing the huge chocolate cake to fall on top of her.

Katana blinked. "At least something good came out of that."

Everyone that was left in the gym burst out laughing. Kimberly and Jess rushed towards her. They were trying to get her out, but they didn't want to get cake on them so they didn't make much effort. Reivin and Tara "accidentally" pushed Kimberly and Jess into the cake causing them to be buried in the chocolate mess.

"We better get out of here before someone finds out we pushed them in." said Tara between giggles.

"We'll just blame it on Kai." Katana said as she shrugged. "He's the one that started this."

"Actually, it was you who started it." Tara said.

"Uh" no comment!" yelled Katana as she walked ahead of them. They all shook their heads and followed her to their cars.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" Reivin told Tara when they reached the cars.

"Okay." Said Tara as she smiled.

"Hurry up Tara!" Rei yelled, already inside his car. "I want to get to our "later"!"

Reivin laughed which cause Tara to blush so she quickly got in the car. Katana waved "bye" to Reivin from Kai's car. Reivin waved back and got in Tala's car.

The dance turned out to be a big success.


	11. WHAAT!

Reivin17: Here is another. Katana at Kai's house…oh dear. And I know you guys want to know why Katana and Kai don't get along, well in the next chapter you'll find out. So stay tuned! I'm editing as fast as my mind…and fingers…will let me.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 11: WHAAAT!

-

-

-

-

-

It had been a week ever since the Valentines dance had happened. Everyone still remembered the dance, and everyone still talked about it. It was hard to forget when all the events had been published on the school's newspaper. A week had past, and that meant that the "wedding" project was taking place.

It was Saturday morning. Everything was so peaceful at the Hiwatari mansion. The birds were singing, the sky was clear, everything was perfect. Everything except the arguments every 5 minutes between Kai and Katana…

"HIWATARI!" Katana yelled as she stormed into the kitchen where Kai was eating his breakfast.

"What?" Kai asked without looking up.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled at him.

"Do what?"

"Hang my bra from your stupid 50ft flag pole!"

"Ooooh, that." He said. "I was bored."

"You were bored!" she yelled as she sat down on a chair. "You know, if it wasn't for this stupid project you'd be dead right now. I wouldn"t even be here!"

"Well you are, so just enjoy it while you have the chance." Kai said. "I doubt your room even has much space."

"It does so have space!" Katana yelled as she crossed her arms. "It's just…covered with my stuff."

"That's what closets are for."

"My closet is already full, idiot."

"Slut Queen."

"Bastard."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, from up the stairs. Kai and Katana were instantly quiet.

"This is your fault." Said Katana as she got up and went to Kai's room. Kai rolled his eyes and followed her.

When Kai got to the room Katana was taking clothes out of the suitcase she had brought. Katana got out some baggy blue jeans and a black tank top that said "No Trespassing! Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again." In big white letters. She went to the bathroom to get changed.

Kai went over to his computer and logged on. No one was on but he decided to stay on just in case.

Katana came out of the bathroom and went back to her suitcase. She put on her black skater shoes and took her skateboard out of the suitcase.

She quickly brushed her hair and pulled in a high ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Going to the mall with Tara and Reivin. Its girl's only."

"Like I'd wanna go." Kai said as he turned back to his computer.

"I bet you would." Katana said.

"Whatever." Kai said. "Why taking the skateboard?"

"How do you expect me to get there?"

"I could take you?" Kai thought. 'Ugh! Get it together Kai, it's all in the past" Great, now I'm talking to myself.' Kai shrugged, still looking at his computer. Katana rolled her eyes and left.

(Mall, Katana's POV)

I got to the mall on my skateboard pretty quick. I haven't seen Reivin or Tara since Friday. Even then I didn't get to talk to them much. I mean, with this stupid project and all, the girls have been so busy acting like little house wives while the guys just sit on the couch and watch TV!

I knew something like this would happen, but the teachers are stupid. I can't believe I have to do this. And with Hiwatari of all people! I can't believe he actually got me into making him breakfast on it! I was going to poison the food, but if he died then I would fail the class. I'm already failing as it is. If he died that would make me a widow…but at least I'll be a happy widow!

"Hey Katana!" Reivin said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Katana? Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked.

Reivin rolled her eyes. "I asked you what you thought about this shirt, it's for my brother's girlfriend."

I looked at a white almost see-thru shirt. It had a big opening in the front and in back.

"Is she a slut?" I asked.

"No."

"Then that shirt would make her look like one." I said and she threw the shit over her shoulder.

"Ow!" Tara who had come behind Reivin said as the shirt hit her.

"Sorry!" said Reivin. Tara rolled her eyes and put the shirt on a rack.

"Look Katana! It's perfect for you!" Tara said as she held up a black two piece bikini. It was plain black without any designs yet it looked good.

"It's nice." I said.

"Yeah, Kai has a pool doesn't he?" Reivin asked and I nodded. "You could use his pool and annoy the heck out of him."

Okay, that plan was really stupid. How was Kai supposed to get annoyed by me using his pool?

"I bet Kai would be in heaven when he saw you in this!" Tara said excitedly.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tara and Reivin said at the same time.

"Then I don't want it."

"Come on Katana!" Reivin said. "It can be like a…"

"A teaser!" Tara said and Reivin nodded.

"No thanks." I said.

"Come on, at least buy it. You know you want to buy it!" Tara said. Damn, I hate it when she's right.

"Fine; I'll buy it, but that doesn't mean I'll wear it."

Tara and Reivin smiled and dragged me over to the dressing rooms so I could try it on. God, this was the part I absolutely hated about shopping. Tara handed me the bikini and I went in one of those little changing rooms. The things seriously need more room! How do they expect people to change while being in those small rooms?

I put the bathing suit on and came out since the girls wanted to see me.

"Awesome!" said Reivin.

"Perfect!" Tara said.

"Hey Katana, looks good on you." Someone said from behind Reivin and Tara. I looked over there and smiled.

"Enrique!" I yelled out as I went and hugged him. He laughed and returned the hug. I pulled back and smiled at him. "It's been so long! Where have you been?"

"I went back to Italy for a while. I'm here on vacation." The blonde blue eyed said.

"How's Olly? And Johnny? Are you here with them?"

"Oliver is back at our hotel and Johnny is somewhere in this mall."

"Johnny alone in the mall" He's gonna get lost like last time."

"Yeah, we'll have to call the mall security when he calls on my cell." Enrique and I laughed. Enrique was one of my childhood friends. I've met him, Oliver, and Johnny at some party my dad made me attend when I was 8.

"Um, Katana? Who's this?" asked Reivin. I guess I almost forgot they were here.

"Oh!" I said. "Reivin, Tara, this is Enrique. He's a childhood friend. Enrique, this is Reivin and Tara. My best friends."

Enrique sighed. "I see I've been replaced…"

"It's not like that Eni." I said. "They're just my best friends that are girls."

"So…have you seen Kai?" asked Enrique. Okay, that was a bad question! He knew everything! "Is he still giving you trouble?"

"Shut up Eni!" I told him. "Not the time."

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. He suddenly got a smirk on his face and gave him a "look".

"You've gotten hot Katana." He said. Crap! I forgot I've been standing out here in nothing but a bathing suit! I gave him a friendly glare and went back into the changing room.

I came back out with the bathing suit in one hand. I handed it to Tara who went to pay for it with Reivin.

"You still have that shirt?" Enrique asked me.

"Of course! It was the one you, Johnny and Oliver sent me for my last birthday."

"Good memory." Enrique said as we got to where Tara was. Tara paid for it and handed it to me. I took the bag and we all went outside.

"Let's go to the food court." Reivin said. "I'm hungry!"

We all laughed but headed to the food court anyway. I was greeted by a spiky red head sitting on a table while eating nachos. A green hair was sitting across from him while reading a magazine.

"Olly! Johnny!" I said as I ran towards them and hugged them both at the same time.

"Hey! Watch it!" Johnny said.

"Bonjour Katana." Oliver said with a smile.

"It's been so long!" I said. "And Johnny didn't get lost!"

"Hey!" Johnny said and I laughed. Reivin, Tara, and Enrique had come over to the table and were watching with amusement.

"Girls, this is Johnny and Oliver. More friends!" I said. "Johnny, Oliver, this is Reivin and Tara."

Everyone said quick a quick "hey" and then Enrique, Oliver, Johnny and I started to catch up on things. Reivin and Tara watched with amusement as we told stories about how we met.

"Well, we better go." I said.

"Yeah, us too." Enrique said. "Here's my cell phone number if you need anything."

He handed me a paper with all of their numbers.

"It's been fun, be sure so pay us a visit." Oliver said. I nodded before I turned back and walked out of the mall with Tara and Reivin.

"They seemed nice." Reivin commented as we got outside. Tara had picked up Reivin, so she had to drive her.

"They're really nice. They all have their faults, but they're nice." I said as I got on my skateboard.

"Yeah. See ya later!" Reivin yelled after me as I waved at them.

I got to Hiwatari's house and there was a car parked in the garage. Oh-oh, it's my mom's car. I went inside since I had a copy of the key and walked into the living room.

"Katana dear!" yelled my mother, Carol. "Come here for a second!"

I sighed. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Kai was sitting next to me, at the moment I really didn't care. My mom and Voltaire were sitting in the other couch. This had to be important if Kai's grandfather is here.

"Now," Carol began. "As you know, the Hiwatari's own a very successful company. The Doshi's are also very successful. Well, we thought it would be best if we came together. Katana, you and Kai are the heirs of the companies."

"So?" I said. "What's your point?"

"Well, we have come to a decision."

"Which is?"" Kai asked.

"When you two are of age, you will get married. Everything is already arranged." Voltaire said.

"WHAAAT!"


	12. Katana's Secret Revealed!

Reivin17: Here it is. 4 great pages that tell what really happened to Katana. Its not to graphic, edited because I have teacher's and a little 9 yr old brother that read this.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 12: Katana's Secret Revealed!

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Normal POV, Hiwatari mansion)

"What do you mean I have to marry that…thing?" Katana said as she stood up.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Kai. "You're not seriously saying I have to marry that annoying slut girl!"

"I'd rather be dead before I marry a bastard like you!" Katana yelled as she looked at Kai.

"Same here, Slut Queen!"

Katana rolled her eyes and glared at her mother.

"Mother," Katana said as she tried to calm down. "I know you hate me, but this is a very harsh punishment! Send me to a boarding school for all I care, but this is too much!"

"Katana dear, I don't hate you. This is just what Voltaire and I thought was best." Said Carol.

"Mother please! I'll even become a nun if you change your mind!" Katana yelled and Kai gave her a weird look. Katana as a nun? Yeah, right.

"No dear." Said Carol. "You can become what you please, but you are going to be known as Mrs. Hiwatari and you'll be married to Kai. No exceptions."

Katana growled at her mother before she walked back out of the living room. She needed to talk to Reivin and Tara right now. When Katana left, Kai glared at his grandfather before going upstairs to his room.

"So," said Carol once she and Voltaire were alone. "Do you think they fell for it?"

"Positive." He answered.

"Maybe they'll learn to get along. Who knows, the marriage might actually happen. Well, I must be going. Good bye."

Carol left and Voltaire went back to his business.

(Katana's POV)

I stormed back out the door and headed towards Reivin's house. I had called her cell and told her to be at her place with Tara. I cannot believe my mother did this to me! How could she? I knew she hated me, but I didn't think it would go that far! Sure, I threw all her fancy clothes into the pool but that didn't mean she had to choose such a cruel punishment!

I got to Reivin's house and rang the doorbell. Reivin answered and I went inside and directly towards her room. Tara was already there. Rei wasn't with her since I told her not to bring him.

"So, what's up? You sounded desperate when you called me." Reivin said.

"You will not believe what Carol did!" I scram. I heard somewhere that the best way to get your anger out is by talking to someone. Since I'm really mad, two people should work nicely.

"What's wrong now?" Tara asked. She was sitting on Reivin's bed while I sat on the floor and Reivin sat at her computer chair.

"She's making me marry Kai!" I hissed with pure anger.

"WHAT!" they both said at the same time. Tara fell off the bed and Reivin fell off the chair, both wide eyed.

"I know! That's what I said too! I mean, just cause I used to date him when we lived in Russia doesn't mean I'd want to marry him!" I yelled and instantly covered my mouth.

Stupid me. Stupid me. Stupid me. Stupid me! I just had to blab about that! I guess you can't really think when you're mad.

"I knew something was up!" Tara said with a smirk on her face. "Now spill!"

"No, it's not like that!" I said.

"You're not getting out of this one. So you might as well make it easy for you and tell us." Reivin said. I guess I should tell them. I owe them that much for not insisting I said something earlier.

"Fine." I said and I sighed. "Kai and I used to go out when we were in Russia. I'm Russian. Kai and I were together for a year but then we broke up. The end."

"We want the whole story!" Reivin said. "That doesn't explain why you hate him."

I sighed again. "Okay, the reason I hate him is…well…I got raped because of him." I said quietly.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tara said, her voice had softened and it now showed concern.

"Well…it's like this…"

(Flash back, normal POV)

Katana walked happily through the streets of Russia. She was going to see Kai since he had promised to take her to the movies. Everything was going okay, until someone came behind her and covered her mouth.

She panicked since she wasn't able to scream. She couldn't do anything. The person took her to into a dark, deserted alley. The person moved his hand and gripped onto her shoulders.

"Tony?" Katana said, terror in her voice. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry my pretty little Katana. Your beloved Kai sent me here to "ruin" you." The man named Tony said.

"No! Kai would never do such a thing! He loves me!" Katana said. Tony was her sister's ex-boyfriend. Katana was scared of him, he was perverted and a big time player.

"If he loved you, do you think that he would send me?" Tony said as he started kissing up her neck.

"No, please!" tears welled up in her eyes as he started undressing her.

"No!"

"Don't make it any more painful dear." He said and Katana screamed.

The hours passed and Katana lay there in the alley. She was crying. "Why Kai" Why" I thought you loved me. You said you loved me. I loved you!" she said before everything turned black and she fell unconscious.

(End of Flashback, normal POV)

Katana was crying by the end of re-telling those old memories. She had never cried before, not in front of her friends.

"After that, I woke up in the hospital. I remembered everything and I had to take medications just to keep me from screaming at the sight of a guy. I started to take up kickboxing and doing other sports so I could defend myself and keep me occupied." Katana said as she wiped the tears away.

"Oh Katana…" Reivin said as she hugged Katana. Tara went to her and hugged her too. Katana let the tears fall down her cheeks again. She hated those memories.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tara. She was concerned for her friend, who knew what could have happened if Katana had gotten pregnant.

"I just wanted to forget. But it's so hard!" Katana cried once more. She hated showing weakness, but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She had kept herself from crying ever since that day.

"Its okay, it's okay." Reivin said in a comforting matter. "Have you talked to Kai about it?"

Katana shook her head "no". She was silently crying as Tara tried to comfort her.

"You should talk to him. Tell him what happened, and ask him what exactly happened." Tara said. Katana nodded and wiped her cheeks.

"Thanks guys." Katana said. "I kinda feel better now that I've talked to someone."

"That's what friends are for!" exclaimed Reivin. Katana gave a small smile. She knew her friends were right. She would have to talk to Kai eventually. She just didn't want it to be so soon. She was actually scared of his response. She was scared that he said that he did send Tony. In her heart she still kind of liked him, but she was scared about the fact that he might not love her anymore…


	13. Get A Room!

Reivin17: I know I'm dead for what I wrote. I just know that Katana will kill me…sniff Good bye world! I'll miss you!

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 13: Get A Room!

-  
-

-

-

-

It was Sunday afternoon. Reivin and Tara had insisted that Katana talked to Kai. Katana was nervous and wouldn't even call him. She had been acting nervous ever since she had told her friends. Ever since she remembered and ever since she cried for all those lost years.

"Come on Katana!" Reivin said. "I'll call him and tell him to come over."

"I don't know?" Katana said.

"Come on! That's all in the past!" Tara said. "You have to get things straightened out. If he says he sent Tony, then we can all beat him up!"

"Okay."

Reivin nodded. "Tala! Get in here!"

"What?" said Tala as he walked in. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his hair was messed up. He was only wearing his red boxers with a big white t-shirt.

"You were sleeping?" asked Tara in disbelief and Tala nodded. "It's the middle of the day."

"So? I was up late last night." Tala said as he went over to Reivin's bed and sat on it.

"No one said you had to watch the South Park marathon." Reivin said.

"Whatever. What did you want me for?" Tala said as he yawned.

"Call Kai and tell him to come over." Reivin said. Tala gave her a "look".

"Just do it."

Tala got the cordless phone from Reivin's nightstand and dialed Kai's number.

"What do you want?" said Kai at the other end of the phone.

"That's a nice way to greet someone." Tala said.

"Oh, it's just you." Kai said is a bored and annoyed voice.

"That's a nice way to talk on the phone Kai. At least try to sound like you aren't annoyed."

"If I wanted tips on how to answer the phone I would have called. Now what do you want?"

"Come over to Reivin's house. It's important."

"Fine, but it better be good. If it's not, you'll be in very much pain."

"Um, sure. Just hurry up over here." With that, Tala hung up.

"So, is he coming?" asked Tara.

"Yeah." Tala said. "But it better be good, or I'll be in very much pain."

"It is." Said Reivin. "Where's Rouge?"

"Making lunch." Tala answered.

"Okay. You can go back to sleep now." Reivin said.

Tala left and Tara went over to Reivin's closet. Tara started looking for some clothes while Reivin got out a bunch of hair stuff

"What are you doing?" asked Katana.

"We're gonna make you prettier for when Kai comes!" Reivin said.

Katana shook her head, "No way. I'm not gonna dress up just to try and impress him. I'm being myself, you like it or not."

Tara and Reivin sighed but nodded. "At least get dressed." Said Tara.

They were all in their pajamas since it was Sunday after all. Katana went over to Reivin's closet and got out loose jeans and a white tank top that said "Worship Me!" in black letters. She put on her black skater shoes and put her long hair into a high ponytail.

"Perfect!" Tara and Reivin said at the same time. Katana rolled her eyes.

"This is what I always wear." She said.

They shrugged and started to get clothes for themselves. Soon, the doorbell rang. The girls quickly went downstairs.

"What is wrong with me?" thought Katana. "Why am I this nervous?"

They got downstairs and found Kai sitting on one of the couches. Rouge was offering cookies to him but he just glared. Apparently, Rouge wasn't noticing the glares because she kept asking if he wanted a cookie.

"Where's Tala?" asked Kai, obviously annoyed.

"Sleeping." Reivin said. "We told him to call you."

"I'm out of here." Kai said as he stood up.

"NO!" Rouge yelled as she latched to Kai's leg. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Let go of me you brat!" Kai yelled as he tried to shake her off.

"NO! STAY!" Rouge yelled. Kai was shaking his leg for her to let go, but she didn't. Rouge started to cry and Kai growled.

"Fine, just shut up and don't cry!" Kai said. Rouge cheered up and let go of his leg, then she skipped towards the kitchen. Everyone blinked.

"Um, okay." Tara said and then she turned to Kai. "We called you here because you and Katana need to talk."

"Hn." Said Kai. Reivin rolled her eyes and grabbed both Katana and Kai by the wrists and pulled them towards her room. She pushed them both inside and closed the door. Tara and Reivin nodded then left them alone to talk.

Inside Reivin's room Katana went and sat on the bed. Kai sat on it too, none of them talking. There was an awkward silence, and apparently Kai wasn't going to ask what they had called him there for.

"Kai," Katana began. "Did you send Tony?"

"What?" Kai asked in a confused tone.

"When we were in Russia, did you send to Tony to…rape me?" Katana said, she started to remember those memories and she was now holding back tears.

"What are you talking about? He…he raped you?" Kai asked, now mad.

Katana softly nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.

"He said you sent him to do it." She said. More tears now ran down her cheek. Kai wiped the tears away and she looked at him surprised.

"I didn't. It was your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister must have sent him. I was waiting for you at the theater and I was going to go looking for you since you hadn't arrived yet. I found your sister sitting on a bench crying. When I asked her what happened, she said that she had seen you and Tony in bed."

"So, it was all my sister's fault? She told me once that she thought you were hot, but I never thought she would go so far as to do this to me." Katana said.

Kai caressed her cheek in a loving way and Katana wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Tony's in jail now." Kai said.

"How?"

"He got arrested for rape; someone must have seen him do it."

Katana nodded. "I'm sorry." Katana said.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you when it wasn't your fault. For everything."

"It doesn't matter." Kai said. Kai leaned down and kissed her gently. "I missed doing that."

Katana was shocked, but then she smiled. She hugged him around the waist and he hugged her back. Kai pulled back and kissed her again, this time she returned the kiss. Katana fell back on the bed with Kai on top of her.

The door suddenly opened. "AAAHHH! My virgin eyes! Get a room you two!"

Kai pulled back and growled at Reivin who was standing on the door covering her eyes.

"We are in a room." Katana said. "You're the one that came in."

"Oh yeah." Reivin said. Kai got off Katana and she sat down.

"What did you want?" Kai asked in his annoyed voice.

"Um…I forgot." Reivin said. Kai and Katana sweat dropped.

"You forgot!" Katana yelled.

"Oh, now I remember!" Reivin said. "Tara and I were wondering if you'd like to go to the new club "Neon Blue" tonight."

"Fine." Katana said. "Now go away, Kai and I have some catching up to do."

"Katana, "catching up" doesn't include making out or sex." Reivin said.

"It doesn't?" Katana said in a joking voice as Kai pushed her back on the bed.

Reivin sighed. "If you're going to do "it" make sure you're on the floor and not on the bed. I don't want to have unnecessary "germs" on my bed."

"Don't worry, we won"t." Katana said as Kai started kissing her neck.

"Who said?" Kai asked.

"I did." Katana said. Reivin shook her head and closed the door, after that she went downstairs.

"So, are they coming?" asked Tara.

"Yeah." Reivin answered as she sat down on the couch where Tala was "watching TV" while playing with his gameboy.

"Should I go and tell them if they want something for lunch?" Rouge asked as she set down a plate of brownies.

"You don't want to go in there." Reivin said.

"Why?" Rouge asked. They heard a "thump" from Reivin's room.

"That's big kids business Rouge!" yelled Tala. "Go get us milk."

Rouge nodded and went back in the kitchen. They heard something fall with a loud "thump" from Reivin's room again and their eyes widened…


	14. Getting Drunk is Not So Good

Reivin17: Ch. 14…its…weird…very weird.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 14: Getting Drunk Is Not So Good

-

-

-

-

-

It was already time for everyone to go clubbing! Everyone was excited to say the least. But they were containing their excitement like mature adults…

"We're going to a club! We're going to a club! We're going to a club!" Reivin and Tara sang as they waited for the others to get ready.

"This is so cool!" Reivin said as she smiled.

"Yeah! Let's just hope this one isn't as stupid as the others we went to." Said Tara as she smiled back.

"You girls are way too hyper." Said Tala as he came in, Rei behind him.

"Tala," Reivin said. "We're going to a club!"

"You've gone to clubs before." He answered.

"So!"

"Let them have their fun." Said Rei as he put his arm around Tara. Reivin and Tala started making gagging noises at them.

"You guys are so immature." Said Kai as he walked in with Katana. "What are you, 5?"

"No. We're this many!" Reivin said happily as she held up four fingers and Tala nodded.

"So?" Tara said, changing topic and turning to Katana. "What were you two doing upstairs?"

"We heard noises." Reivin said.

"Oh, that." Katana said. "I kicked Kai off the bed and he fell off."

"What about the second noise?"

"Kai tried to get up but he hit his head on Reivin's computer desk."

"Damn thing still hurts?" said Kai under his breath.

"So, let's go already." Rei said. "Wanna take my car?"

"That's so awesome Rei!" Reivin said as she hugged him. She had always liked Rei's car. It was comfy, and it smelled like vanilla milk.

"Reivin, how could you cheat on me?" Tala yelled over dramatically as he pretended to cry.

Reivin gave Tala a look that said "What the heck are you talking about?" and he returned it with a look that said "Play along or I'll kick you." Reivin smiled widely as she remembered they used to do this when they were little.

"I'm sorry Tala," Reivin said. "But it's true! I don't love you anymore!"

"How could you?" Tala cried. "I thought I meant something to you!"

"Sorry babe, it was all a one night thing." Reivin said. The others were laughing like crazy, even Kai.

"What about our children?" Tala said.

"It's not my fault you got pregnant." Reivin said. Tara, Katana, Rei and Kai stopped laughing and stared.

"Is it possible for a guy to get pregnant?" Tara asked Rei.

"I don't think so…" he answered.

"What was that about?" Katana asked.

"A game we used to play on my mom all the time when we were kids." Reivin said as she smiled.

"Let's just go already!" said Tara. Everyone stood up and headed towards Rei's car.

They got at Neon Blue in a few minutes. It was about a 20 minute ride from Reivin's house. They got off and went in. The outside of the place looked ordinary, with a huge neon blue colored sign with the words "Neon Blue" on it. The inside was amazing!

There were three floors to the club. The floor from where they entered was for just hanging out. There were a lot of tables and arcade games.

The top floor was the dance floor. The top floor lit up when you walked on it and there was a stage for karaoke. The last floor was a basement sort of thing. That was for couples making out or whatever since there were lots of couches. The club was for teens from 13-18 but they sold alcohol to anyone. They thought it was stupid to sell some to a 13-year-old, but they didn't really care! They were just there to have fun!

"Who wants something to drink?" asked Katana.

"You're going to drink that alcoholic thing?" asked Reivin in disgust.

"Come on Reivin!" Tara said. "Live a little!"

Reivin shook her head "no" and Tara and Katana sighed but shrugged. They still headed towards a table while they ordered something to drink, except Reivin.

Reivin sighed and looked around. Everyone was dancing and seemed to have fun.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Tala's voice broke though her thoughts.

"I know, it's just…" Reivin said.

"I know. About your uncle, right?" Tala said and she nodded.

Reivin's uncle had been an alcoholic and had ended up killing himself. He got drunk one time and drowned himself in a lake.

Tala sighed. "Wanna go dance?"

"Sure." Reivin said happily. She then turned to Tara and Katana. "See ya later guys!"

"Have fun." Tara said.

"You know…" Katana said as soon as Reivin and Tala were out of hearing

range. "Reivin and Tala look cute together."

"I know what you mean!" Tara said. "Maybe we can get them together!"

"Don't try Tara." Rei said. "They'll never admit they like each other."

"Thanks for being so supportive Rei!" Tara said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Rei said and Tara rolled her eyes.

"We should do something!" Katana said.

"But what?" Tara answered.

"Spike her drink." Kai said and the others stared at him.

"Wow Kai, who knew you, could be so…" Rei started.

"Genius!" Tara and Katana said at the same time. Rei hit his forehead against the table. Katana called over a waiter and ordered something for her. They ordered some tasteless and clear drink. No one could tell what it was, but it was strong.

(With Reivin in Tala at the dance floor)

Reivin and Tala danced to some upbeat song that was playing. Tala laughed because Reivin seemed to be amused by the fact that when she stepped on the floor, it lit up.

"You really like that floor, don't you?" Tala asked, still dancing.

"Yeah! Can you buy it for me as a present?" Reivin asked as she spun around.

"I don't think it's possible."

"Aww…" Reivin pouted and Tala laughed. The music died down and a slow song started playing. Reivin put her arms around Tala's neck and Tala put his arms around her waist.

"This is just like when your mom made me go with you to that party." Tala said.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. Remember when you pushed that other kid into the water fountain in the garden because he touched me? That was hilarious!" Reivin said. Tala started to blush but quickly hid it.

"Oh yeah…What about when you pushed that girl off the balcony because she tried to kiss me and she landed in the rose bushes. Your mom almost fought with her mom!" Tala said and it was Reivin's turn to blush. She hid it by burying her face into his chest.

"My mom grounded me for that, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Tala said. "I had to sneak up to your room from the window. I almost fell down once."

"Oh yeah, it was still funny."

"How was that funny? I could have died!"

"But you didn't, therefore its funny!"

"You know, sometimes I think you really hate me."

"Now why would you think that?" Reivin asked in fake innocent voice.

"Maybe the fact that you almost killed me with a fork the other day." Tala said and Reivin laughed sheepishly. The song stopped and they both headed back towards their table. Kai and Katana had gone dancing so they only found Tara and Rei there.

"How was the dance?" Tara asked as Reivin and Tala sat down.

"It was fun." Reivin said.

"She hates me." Tala said narrowing her eyes at Reivin in a playful way.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"She reminded me of all the times I almost died because she got me in trouble."

"But you had fun!" Reivin said.

"I guess."

"Anyway, we ordered you some water Reivin." Tara said as she moved the glass of it forward to Reivin.

"Are you sure it's water?" Reivin asked as she looked at it.

"Positive." Tara said.

Reivin looked at it. 'It looks okay, and it doesn't smell like alcohol. Oh well.' Reivin thought as she drank some. She nodded and drank about the whole glass.

"Thanks guys." Reivin said as she smiled.

"No prob." Tara said. "Let's dance Rei."

Tara pulled Rei away and into the dance floor.

"I'm regretting ever listening to Kai." Tara said to Rei as they danced.

"I knew you would." Rei said.

"Why didn't you stop me then?"

"I thought it would be funnier this way."

"I bet you 20 dollars Tala will find out."

"Deal."

(Reivin and Tala)

About half 10 minutes had passed and Reivin was…hyper to say the least.

"Look Tala! It's a flying bagel! Hi pretty bagel! Hi!" Reivin said as she waved hi to thin air.

"What's wrong with you Reivin?" Tala said. "I know you're kind of crazy, but not this much!"

"You have pretty hair! I want to touch it!" Reivin said as she ran her hand through his red hair.

"Stop it, Reivin."

"Look Tala! Look at the stars!" She said as she pointed to the blinking lights of the dance floor. "Catch a star for me, Tala."

"That's not a star. It's lights."

"Oh, okay." Reivin said in a disappointed tone. Reivin wobbled around in her seat, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "Look Tala! It's a butterfly! Hi pretty butterfly!"

Tala sighed. "What has gotten into you?"

"You're cute." Reivin said which caused Tala to blush.

"Now I know there's something up."

"I could just eat you up!" Reivin said as she laughed like a maniac that has escaped the crazy farm.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Tala said as he finally got it. (Sure took him his sweet time to figure it out!) "When I find the idiot who did this to you, I'll-"

Reivin's lips went crashing to his as his eyes widened, unaware they were being watched by their "friends". Reivin got up and sat back down in her seat.

"You taste yummy!" she chirped happily.

"Okay!" Tala practically scream. "Now I seriously know you're drunk! Let's go look for Rei and-"he stopped in mid sentence. "The stupid water!"

Tala got up from the table and left to find Rei and the others.

"What did you do to Reivin's water?" Tala yelled at Rei when he found them. Luckily, Katana and Kai were with them.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"She's drunk. I know you guys had something to do with it."

"What gave you that idea?" Tara asked.

"The idea that you won't have a boyfriend if I don't find out who's responsible." Tala said as he grabbed Rei by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Okay, okay!" Tara said. "It was Kai's idea!"

"Kai!" Tala let go of Rei and looked at Kai. He just shrugged.

"Where's Reivin anyway?" asked Katana.

"Oh crap! I left her at the table, I thought she'd follow." Tala said as they all started to make their way to the table. When they got there, Reivin was gone.

"Are you sure this is where you left her?" asked Tara.

"Yes." Tala answered. He looked around and his eyes fell on a black-red haired girl that was surrounded by a bunch of drunken guys. He headed over towards them with the rest following.

"Hi yummy gummy bear!" Reivin said when she saw Tala.

"Come on Reivin, let's go home." Tala said as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. Some of the guys started complaining but he didn't care. They exited the club and all got on Rei's car.

"You owe me 20 dollars, Rei." Tara said. Tala's eyebrow twitched and Katana and Kai sweat dropped. Rei sighed as he handed the 20 dollars to Tara. The first got to Reivin's house and Tala got out with Reivin in his arms since she had fallen asleep.

"Watch you back." Tala said to everyone in the car. "I'll get you when you least expect it."

With that he went inside and his friends gulped and drove off.


	15. The Letter

Reivin17: Here is ch 15. Its got humor and a HUGE surprise. Hope you like it. And remember REVIEW!

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 15: The Letter

-

-

-

-

-

Reivin opened her eyes and groaned. She had a massive headache, she wanted to throw up, and she felt absolutely sick.

"How are you feeling Reivin?" Reivin looked at a chair next to her bed and saw Rouge sitting there.

"I feel like crap." Reivin replied as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Tala said you should stay home today. At least until you get better."

"I guess. No school today sounds nice…"

"I'm going to my room and get ready for school." Rouge said. "My brother is making you some soup to make your stomach better."

"Thanks."

Rouge left and Reivin groaned. She heard the doorbell ring and the door open.

"Out, you people!" Reivin heard Tala yell at whoever was at the door.

"Come on, Tala!" It was Tara's voice. "Don't be like that!"

"Whatever." Tala said. "What do you want?"

"We came to see her." This time it was Katana.

"Fine, you have 10 minutes and she's not going to school."

"What about you?" asked Tara.

"I'm not going either." Tala said. "Who'll take care of her if I don't?"

Reivin heard Tara and Katana walk up the stairs. They knocked on her door and waited a while.

"Come in!" Reivin said thru her pillow.

"How're you feeling Reivin?" asked Tara.

"Like I fell off a cliff, rolled down a mountain, got run over by a truck and hit my thumb on the car door." Reivin said and the other girls sweat dropped. "What happened anyway?"

"Well, you got drunk." Katana said.

"I don't drink."

"Well, you did. But it was by accident!" Tara said. "We kinda gave you some alcohol to drink, but it was Kai's idea!"

"Oh…was I that drunk?"

"Oh yeah." Tara said. "You were seeing flying bagels and imaginary butterflies. You also wanted Tala to catch you a "star" which were the floor lights."

"Yeah, you also were really drunk when you told Tala he was cute and then you said you could eat him up and then she practically jumped on him and kissed him. Oh and you were almost a stripper for some bunch of guys but Tala took you away." Katana said in a monotone voice. Tara elbowed her in the ribs and Reivin stared wide eyed.

"I WHAT!" Reivin yelled as she sat up in the bed.

"You also called Tala your "yummy gummy bear"." Katana said.

"This can't be happening!" Reivin said as she slumped down on her bed again.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Tara asked.

"The big deal is that I kissed my best guy friend! My best friend actually!"

"Come on, Reivin. We know you like him." Katana said in a knowing way.

"I do not!" Reivin yelled as she blushed, but luckily she had her face hidden in her pillow.

"Reivin, ever heard of a river called De Nile?" said Tara.

"Shut it!"

Katana and Tara laughed in a playful way. Tala came through the door, carrying a tray that had a bowl of soup, water, crackers, and some medicine.

"Time's up." Tala said to Tara and Reivin. "Get lost."

"Fine, Mr. Sunshine Cheer." Katana said as she rolled her eyes and they both headed to the door.

"See ya Reivin." Tara said.

"Why were you being so mean to them?" Reivin asked as soon as they had left.

"Why? They got you drunk!" Tala yelled as he handed her the water.

"I know, but that was being too mean."

"Whatever." Tala replied as he looked at the floor.

"I bet he's thinking about it." Reivin thought. "You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry okay, I was drunk. I don't want our friendship to break over that."

"I guess." Tala said. "So, you wanna go to the carnival? Today's the last day and it can be like old times."

"That'd be awesome!" Reivin exclaimed as she got up. "Let me get my clothes on!"

Reivin went to her closet and got some clothes out. She started undressing and Tala suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"I'm ready!" Reivin said. Tala looked at her and stared.

Reivin was wearing a knee length black skirt that spread out a bit if she twirled. She had on a white tank top with the words "WEEEEE" on it. Her hair was let loose and on her head she had a pink rabbit hat. The hat was like a snow hat but it had bunny eyes and bunny ears that flopped down on each side. She had on her black converse shoes and the locket Tala gave her was around her neck.

"You're not gonna make me dress like that, are you?" Tala asked her and she nodded. Every time they went to the carnival, Reivin would make him dress like that. He sighed and left to his room to get the clothes.

He came back with some clothes in hand. He took his shirt off and Reivin stared.

"See something you like?" Tala asked her.

Reivin nodded. "I've always liked your shirt."

Tala shook his head and tossed her his shirt. "All yours."

"Yay!" Reivin said as she hugged the shirt. "I feel loved!"

"You should…" Tala said under his breath, not loud for her to hear.

Tala turned around and she squealed with happiness at his outfit. Tala was wearing jean baggy pants and a white t-shirt that matched Reivin's. It said "EEEEEEEEE!" which was the end of the shirt Reivin was wearing. He was wearing black running shoes and on his head were white bunny ears. His wasn't a hat like Reivin's. It was like a band you put on your head and it looked like he originally had bunny ears.

"That's so adorable!" Reivin said.

"Let's just go." Tala said and Reivin nodded. They went downstairs to Tala's car and left.

They got to the carnival and the place was crowded! They bought their tickets and went inside. People were staring at them but they didn't care. They first went to eat something, then they went on some fast rides, then Reivin threw up, and then they went to eat again. They didn't even notice time passed quickly and it was time to go back home.

They got home and noticed all the lights were off. Usually Rouge turned them all on when she got home from school. They went inside and their eyes widened. Reivin gasped in shock.

The living room couch's stuffing was all over the living room. The glass table was broken and the TV's screen had a hole in it. The food in the kitchen was on the kitchen's walls and everything. The hall walls were bloodstained. They heard cries from upstairs and they hurried up there.

They opened the door to Rouge's room and saw her crying on top of her bed. Tala and Reivin went over her and Tala hugged her.

"What happened, Rouge?" Tala asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rouge said as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened here?" Reivin asked.

"He knows." Rouge said. "Daddy knows we're here. He told me to give you this."

Rouge handed Tala an envelope as she cried again. Tala growled and opened it. I looked over his shoulder as I read.

Dear Tala,

My darling son, how terrible of you to have run away from me. And you took your little sister too. What am I supposed to do for fun now? But don't worry, I know where you are. So, now you live with Reivin, eh? She's such a pretty girl. I could have some fun with her. Don't worry, I wont hurt you or your sister. I'll just have fun with Reivin Romanovski. Well, I must leave you now; so many things to do! Oh, and you're mother came to visit you. She was so disappointed to see you have run away. But don't worry about her; she's nice and safe with me. Bye for now.

Your loving and caring father,

Ben Valkov

Reivin and Tala stared wide eyed at it. Tala put his arm around Reivin's shoulders protectively. Reivin leaned against him and they stayed like that and tried to calm down.


	16. Kidnapping

Reivin17: Here is ch 16. A big surprise in it, and bad mouthing of a teach.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 16: Kidnapping

-

-

-

-

-

A few days had passed since Tala got the letter. It was now Thursday, and everyone was at school already. Tala and Reivin had told their friends about the letter. They had freaked out at first, but then decided to calm down.

"Good morning class. I'm your substitute teacher, Mr. Rogers." Said the man at the front of the class. Everyone stared at him. "Now, I don't believe in giving work, and I don't know a thing about our nation's history. So just talk or do whatever you feel like it. Just because I'm getting paid doesn't mean I have to actually teach."

Everyone blinked, then started talking or doing whatever while the teacher sat on his desk with his headphones on and a cell phone in hand.

"So?" said Tara as she turned towards Reivin. "Any news from Ben?"

"Nothing. The letter is all we got." Reivin said as she sighed.

"That bastard. He's up to something." Tala said as he growled.

"Calm down, Tala." Reivin said.

"Calm down" How can I calm down" Who knows what he might do to you!"

"You're overreacting." Katana said.

"I'm not overreacting!" Tala yelled.

"Just ignore him." Reivin said and Tala pouted.

The class went by fast and soon it was time for lunch. Everyone was gathered in their usual table, just talking and whatnot.

"Hi Tala." Said a voice that interrupted their talking.

"What do you want, Kimberly." Reivin said.

"I want to talk to Tala." Kimberly said as she sat down next to Tala, practically on top of him. Tala moved away but she just seemed to be moving with him.

"What do you want?" asked Tala.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to my house after school. We could "hang out?" she said.

"No thanks. I have better things to do." Tala said and she looked taken aback.

"Excuse me, but I'm the hottest girl in the school next to Emerald. You like so cant refuse me!"

"He just did you round, sorry excuse for a bimbo." Reivin said. She was mad; she wasn't very nice when she was mad.

"Who're you calling a bimbo?" Kimberly asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm calling you a bimbo, you slut."

"Like, how dare you! My daddy has like tons of money so he can like totally just buy Tala for me. Like totally."

"You can't buy a person you idiot." Reivin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, pendeja." Kimberly said, using the last word in Spanish.

"Watch your mouth puta. More people than you think can understand you. Largate, no estas bienvenida aqui." Reivin said with a smirk.

Kimberly stood up and walked away. Tala started laughing and shook his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Rei asked.

"About what Reivin called her. She's right too." Tala answered.

"What'd she say?" asked Kai.

"Reivin called her a "bitch", and then she said "Get lost, you're not welcomed here." Tala said.

"Go Reivin!" said Tara and Reivin smiled.

"Thanks." Reivin said.

DING! DING! DING!

The bell rung and it was time for their last class of the day.

(Drama class)

Tara and Rei sat by each other as they listened to Mrs. LaPlume talk about their project.

"Now class, first we will be watching the performance between Jess and Eric of a Mystery scene. Come on you two." Said Mrs. LaPlume. Jess and Eric had gone off to change and entered the stage. All they could do was stare.

Jess had her hair up in a messy bun that looked like it was done like a one year old. She had on a skimpy black dress with sequins. She had on red high heels and had huge earrings on. She wore a bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She had a pink feather boa around her neck and a green "mystery girl" hat. Basically, she clashed.

Eric was an ugly guy to say the least. He had beady eyes and was basically bald. He also had HUGE elephant ears (bigger than Mr. Dickinson's!). He was also kind of creepy looking and very, very perverted. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt and a green tie.

"You may begin." Mrs. LaPlume said and they nodded.

"Like, I'm SO bored!" Jess said towards Eric. "Monchello, ask me to dance!"

"Whatever babe." Eric said as they started dancing. Eric kept stepping on her feet and she kept jumped up every 10 seconds.

"So like Monchello, is it like true that you like totally own this big business that when you marry me I'll totally inherit?" Jess asked.

"Whatever babe." He answered.

"Yeah like totally, I agree. I am beautiful, thanks for noticing." Jess said as she batted her eye lashes.

"Whatever babe."

"So of course I'll like totally marry you. Then I'll have to kill you to get your money, but of course I'll totally marry you." Jess said.

"Whatever babe."

"Okay!" Mrs. LaPlume yelled. "That's enough. Jess, what was that about?"

"I was just doing the stupid project."

"You had to do a mystery scene. Where was the mystery in that?"

"Well, duh! You don't know if I get to kill him or not."

"And why doesn't Eric say anything else?"

"Cause I paid him so he would shut up and didn't say anything stupid."

"Just sit down." Mrs. LaPlume said.

"Whatever babe." Eric said as he sat down. Some of the class started to laugh.

"Rei, Terra, why don't you go next?" the teacher said. Tara and Rei nodded and went backstage to change.

They came back fully in costume.

Tara was wearing a middle ages style dress. It was a nice dark red color. It was a bit simple but it looked nice. The dress had angel sleeves and it had a dark red scarf tied around the waist. She had on some dark red heels that weren't too high. Her hair was let down and had a few ribbons in her hair.

Rei was wearing black baggy pants and a white shirt that was buttoned in front. His hair was out of the usual wrap and had a red ribbon/bow at the top of it to hold it in place. There was a belt around his waist which held a sword in it.

"You may begin." The teacher said. Rei and Tara nodded.

"Flora, we must talk darling." Rei said as he walked over to Tara.

"What is it, Torran?" Tara asked as she went up to him.

"I must leave for Hieden. Our cities are at war and they need my help."

"But Torran, you could get killed! I don't want you to leave me!" Tara yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pretended to cry.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll never leave you. Our souls will always be together." Rei said as he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Oh Torran! please come back safe to me."

"Don't worry love. Just remember that I love you."

"I love you too." Tara said.

Rei leaned down and they kissed. The students except for Jess cheered and clapped. They pulled apart after a few seconds and looked towards the teacher.

"Excellent!" the teacher exclaimed. "Brilliant! I love it; I could just see the feeling! A plus! Bravo, bravo!"

Rei and Tara smiled at each other before they kissed again in happiness.

(Music Class)

"Very good everyone! Katana and Kai are actually working together for once!" Mr. N said.

Katana and Kai smiled at each other.

"We worked our ways." Katana said as she leaned against Kai's shoulder.

"Now, now. No lovey dovey stuff in my classroom." Mr. N said.

"Yes Sir Mr. N sir!" Katana said as she saluted him.

"Whatever." Mr. N said. "Take a break everyone."

Everyone started talking at once and Mr. N went over to his desk where he ate some noodles.

(Language Class)

Mr. Sanchez was saying the same thing over and over for what seemed like an eternity. Tala almost fell asleep but Reivin kicked him.

"What was that for?" Tala said as he rubbed his shin.

"You're not going to fall asleep and make me suffer by myself!" Reivin said.

"Miss Romanovski, Mr. Valkov, I suggest que pongan atencion." Mr. Sanchez said.

"We're paying attention Mr. Sanchez dude sir person!" Reivin said as she smiled.

"Porque tuve que coger este trabajo?" Mr. Sanchez said with a groan which caused some of the students to laugh. (Translation: Why did I have to get this job")

"Porque eres un bueno para nada que no sabe hacer nada mas en su vida, y

porque necesitas el dinero." Tala said to him in a bored voice. (Because you're a good for nothing that has no life and because you need the money.)

"Yay!" Reivin exclaimed. "Tala's been studying!"

Everyone laughed. Mr. Sanchez grumbled something about smart ass students then went to sit by his desk. The bell soon rang and students hurried out of the classrooms.

Reivin and Tala met with the others at the school gates.

"So, you guys wanna come over to my house?" asked Tara.

"I can't. I have soccer practice." Tala said.

"Yeah, I promised Tala that I'd stay with him during practice." Reivin said. Tara and Katana nodded and left with Rei and Kai. Reivin and Tala started to make their way to the field.

A car with tinted windows suddenly stopped in front of Reivin and Tala, stopping them from walking. A tall white man with dark black hair wearing a suit and sunglasses got out.

"Hello, Tala." He said.

"What do you want, Ben." Asked Tala as he growled at his father.

"Now, now; be nice. I just came to play." Ben said. He made his way to Reivin and put an arm around her.

"Let her go!" Tala screamed.

Ben instantly pulled out a gun and held it against Reivin's temple. "Bad, boy. I didn't teach you to yell at your superiors. Now, get in the car if you want the girl safe."

Tala growled but got in the car quickly. Ben threw Reivin inside the car in the back seat with Tala and he got in the front of the car. He turned on the car and sped off.

"What do you want?" Tala asked as he tried to calm down Reivin. Reivin had started to cry.

"Just my payback for you being such naughty children to your good father." He said. He made a turn and Tala knew where he was going. They were headed to the house they used to live in.

"Tala?" Reivin said quietly. Tala looked at her and hugged her tight. "I'm scared Tala. Please don't let him hurt me." Reivin whispered as she cried.

"I promise." Tala said.

They got to the house and Ben opened the car door. He pulled out Reivin and Tala followed him. He led them to the house and locked the door. Ben grinned mischievously.

He hit Reivin and caused her to pass out. Tala's eyes widened and caught her before she fell. Ben now hit Tala which caused him to fall into the darkness. The last thing he saw was his "father" smirking.


	17. Rescued

Reivin17: Here is 17. I know the whole police scene isn't like the real thing but I was lazy.

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 17: Rescued

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Do you think something happened to them?" asked Tara as they all walked in front of the school.

"What could have happened? They were supposed to be in the soccer field,

end of story." Katana said.

Tara had tried calling Reivin's cell phone but no one answered. They called Tala's but he didn't answer either. She had called Reivin's house but Rouge said that they had never gone home. So they panicked and decided to go look for them.

"What's this?" yelled Kai over to them. Tara, Katana, and Rei went over to where Kai was staring. On the ground was the heart locket Tala had given Reivin for Valentines Day. She had never taken it off since then, so this may be a bad sign.

"Do you think it has something to do with the letter?" Rei asked as realization hit him. Literally, he got hit on the head by a baseball that was thrown by some passing kids.

"Oh God!" Tara yelled as she started shaking her boyfriend. "That must be it! What do we do!"

"We call the police?" Kai said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and picked up the locket.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tara ran off to the police station with the rest following behind"

Tala slowly opened his groggily. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair. He instantly remembered about his father. He looked around in what seemed to be his old house, only that everything was dark and broken.

"Rise and shine, Tala." Ben said as he entered the living room.

"Where's Reivin?" Tala asked him with pure hatred.

"Oh yes, the girl." Ben said. "She's fine…for now."

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her…much."

"Let her go! She didn't do anything to you!" Tala yelled as he struggled to get out of the chair.

"I can't do that. Where would the fun be if I just let her go?" Ben said as he smirked.

"What are you planning on doing to her?"

"You see, I plan to "ruin" her while you watch." Ben laughed evilly.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her! Why are you even doing this?"

"Why? It's your entire fault!" Ben yelled.

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did! Ever since we adopted you. Your "mother" wanted to have a child but I couldn't give her one. She said she wanted to adopt one instead, so we adopted you. Then your mother was all "Tala this" and "Tala that" and never even cared about what I said. I just wanted to throw you back into the dump from where you came from, but you're mother was so happy. I just wanted to make her happy to I had to put up with you. And then she left for her big and fancy job and left me alone to take care of you and your stupid sister. I never even wanted to adopt you! To me you're just trash that I want to get rid off!"

Tala looked down, even thought he hated his father, his words still hurt him. He knew his father never liked him, but he never knew it was all about this.

"No one cares about you boy," Ben said. "No one can ever like or love a dirty orphan. They all get disgusted by even looking at you."

"That's not true!" Tala yelled. He could feel tears in back of his eyes, but no way was he ever gonna let them fall.

"Yes it is and you know it. You just don't want to admit it. Well, no matter. It's time to make you pay now." Ben left and went into the kitchen. He came back with Reivin who was struggling under his grasp and she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

"What did you do to her?" Tala yelled as Ben stopped in front of him.

Reivin was squirming as she tried to get out of Ben's grasp but it was no use.

"Nothing yet." Ben said as he smirked and wrapped her arms around Reivin's waist and pulled her close.

"Let go of me!" Reivin yelled as she tried to pull back. "Tala, help me! Don't let him do this to me, please!"

"Let go of her, Ben! Don't do this, anything but this!" Tala yelled and his father stopped to look at him.

"So, you would even loose your own life just to save her?" Ben asked.

"Ye-"

"No!" Reivin yelled and both guys looked at her. "You can't Tala! I'll never live with myself if you die!"

"Why do you even care about what happens to this dirty orphan anyway? That's all he"ll ever be! An orphan! O-R-P-H-A-N!" Ben yelled at her.

"He's not just an orphan! He's a human being that very nice and caring and lot better person that you'll ever be! Tala is my best friend and I could never imagine life without him, I…I even love him!" Reivin yelled as she looked down. She started to cry, Tala's eyes widened. Ben roughly threw her in Tala's direction and she landed in front of Tala. She started to cry in Tala's lap. Ben grabbed a bottle of alcohol that was on the coffee table and chugged half of it.

"You little idiot girl. No one can love an orphan. No One." Ben said as he walked towards her and forcefully grabbed her up again.

"Let me go!" Reivin said as she struggled. Ben pinned her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't you touch her!" Tala yelled.

"Or what?" Ben asked. "You're tied to a chair, boy. You can't do anything except watch as I tear your friend to pieces."

"Don't touch her. You can kill me just don't touch her! I promised she wouldn't get hurt, so don't touch her!" Tala yelled as he moved around as he tried to get free.

Ben laughed. "So desperate are you? You'd even give your life away for this little girl? How pathetic."

"I don't care what you think of me, I have no one to impress. Now let go of her!" Tala yelled at him again.

"Why would I let her go when I could have so much fun and watch you suffer at the same time?" Ben said as he turned back to Reivin and started kissing up and down her neck. Reivin scram and tried pushing him off but he was too strong.

"Don't do that to her!" Tala yelled.

"What?" Ben asked as he stopped and looked at Tala. "Mad because you're not gonna be the first one to do this? Mad because I'll be the one to take her innocence away and not you?"

"No one deserves that!" Tala yelled at his father. "No one deserves what you're putting her through!"

"It's not my concern." Ben said. "My only goal is to make you suffer. And I will do anything to succeed. Nothing will get in my way, even if it means hurting innocent people, I won't stop until I see you suffer!"

"Haven't I suffered enough!" Tala yelled back at him. "Do you think seeing her like that isn't any suffering to me" I never want to see her like this; it's your entire fault! You don't know what I feel right now, but I wish you had never even adopted me!"

Ben chuckled. "No need to worry now, after you watch I plan on letting you suffer. And your mother can't help since she's not here anymore."

"You…you murderer!" Tala yelled. "It was her blood on the house's walls, wasn"t it!"

"How clever of you, and yes, it was. I killed her when she came home. Right after I confessed that I abused you." Ben said with a shrug.

"Why?" Tala said, his voice cracking.

"Because she threatened to divorce me. I had to put up with you ever since you were 5, and I did it just because I wanted to make her happy. Now she said she wanted to leave me, so why did I even put up with you? So I decided that she couldn't leave me if she wasn't alive."

"You're a cold blooded murderer. Misa was a good person." Tala said, his voice softer.

"Yes, she was nice. But nice people finish last. And in this case, dead." Ben said with a chuckle.

Ben turned back to Reivin as forcefully kissed her. He started took off her bra while Tala tried to get free. They heard a banging on the door and Ben pulled back. Reivin fell to the floor on her knees and covered her chest as she cried.

"Open the door! This is the police! You have 3 seconds to open this door before we knock it down!" the man outside said. Ben growled and went into the kitchen.

The police men opened the door and several of them went inside. One of them started to untie Tala while the other put a huge blanket over Reivin. As soon as Tala got untied he went over to Reivin and hugged her. The police went over inside the kitchen and came back with a handcuffed Ben.

"Go home kids." The police chief said. "Is this man related to you?"

"He's my "father"." Tala said as Reivin cried into his chest.

"Well, we'll need you in court tomorrow at 1:00 at noon. Bring the girl please." The officer said as he nodded and left.

Tala stood up and helped Reivin stand up too. Reivin had the blanket wrapped around her and she had stopped crying a bit.

"Reivin! Tala!" yelled a familiar voice which caused Tala to look towards the door. Tara. The others were there too.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tala in surprise.

"We called the police and came with them. We didn't know if it was him that took you, but we had to take the chance." Katana said.

"I'm glad you did." Tala said as he hugged Reivin closer.

"Let's get you guys home. Kai brought his car." Katana said and Tala nodded. They all went to Kai's car and headed towards Reivin's house.


	18. Confessions

Reivin17: Here it is! The last and final chapter of the first part of my BeyBlade trilogy! Don't forget to REVIEW!

Title: Trust Me

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 18: Confessions

-

-

-

-

-

The next day came by pretty quick. Reivin and Tala as well as the rest of their friends, were getting ready to go to court. That's where the jury would decide whether Ben would get Life sentence or electric chair.

Whichever he got, Tala didn't care.

"Come on Reivin!" Rouge yelled as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Come out already! The dress can't be that horrible, besides, we're going to court. Not a party."

"It looks horrible! I'm never coming out!" Reivin yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Come out Reivin." Tala said as he sighed. "Kai is coming to pick us up in 10 minutes and Rouge needs to "go"."

"Fine, I'm coming!" Reivin opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a plain black dress with straps that stopped right above her knees. She had on black high heels and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"You look fine." Tala said and Rouge rushed into the bathroom. "Why were you even complaining?"

"I dunno." She said as she blushed a bit. Tala was wearing a black tux with a white shirt.

Tala sighed. "Hurry up Rouge!" he yelled at the door.

"Relief!" said Rouge as she walked out. Rouge was wearing a long yet simple powder blue dress and white sandals. Her hair was up in two high ponytails.

"Let's go! Kai's here!" Tala yelled as they all headed to Kai's car.

(The Court)

Everything was crowded with people. There were some people Tala recognized as Ben's family and some as his mom, Misa, family.

"Silence in the court!" yelled the judge over the noise of the crowd.

Everything went quiet. "Now, what charges does Ben Valkov have?"

"Ben Valkov is charged for: kidnapping, child abuse, alcohol overdose, rape attempt, and drug possession." The prosecutor said. (If you don't know, the prosecutor is the one against Ben. In other words, the one on Tala's side. My dad studies law, don't ask.)

"I object." The lawyer in Ben's favor said. "My client never mentioned "child

abuse."

"Tala," the prosecutor said. "Has this man ever hit you?"

"Yes." Tala said, barely above a whisper.

"Objection overruled." The judge said.

"But this boy is clearly of age to be considered and adult." The lawyer said.

"I'm 16." Tala said. The lawyer looked annoyed and the prosecutor smirked.

"Now Tala," the judge said. "Has your father done the things that were mentioned?"

"Yes."

"Ever since when?" the judge asked again.

"Since Misa left to another town for work." Tala answered. (Misa is the adoptive mom, if you didn't know.)

"Have you come close to death?"

Tala hesitated and looked down. Reivin was sitting next to him and held his hand in a supportive way.

"Yes." He said.

"So that's another charge, murder attempt!" the prosecutor yelled.

"Objection!" the lawyer said.

"Overruled." The judge said and Ben's lawyer quieted down.

"Now, Ben, what do you have to say for yourself?" the judge asked.

"I didn't try to murder him. I do admit that I hit him once or twice, but my hand just slipped so I hit him harder that time." Ben said in fake innocent voice.

"Liar!" yelled Rouge who was on the other side of Tala. All eyes were on her. "You hit Tala lots of times, you threatened him, and you got drunk and tried to kill him just to get rid of your troubles! I always saw you, everyday Tala was worse than the day before!"

The judge banged the mallet from where he was sitting on. "Accepted."

"Now, we want to know what business he had with Miss Romanovski." The

prosecutor asked. "Miss Reivin Romanovski, proceed to the stand."

Reivin sighed and went up front and sat in the chair. A man came up to her.

"Do you swear to God to tell the truth, the only truth and nothing but the truth?" the man said.

She placed the hand on the Bible and nodded. "I do."

"Very well," the prosecutor said. The man with the Bible left to his chair. "Miss Reivin, did you ever notice anything that might have lead to the child abuse? I mean, did you notice anything unusual?"

"Well, at first I did." Reivin said. "When school started; Tala would go bruised to school everyday at least once a week. He would always say he fell, but I knew better."

"Do you think Ben might have been blackmailing him so he wouldn't tell anyone?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, but it's possible. He never told me anything about that, I never really bothered him about it." She answered.

"When and how did you find out about this?"

"When he came to my house one day late at night. He almost died from all the blood lost, I was going to take him to the hospital but he didn't want me to."

"I see. Was Ben always this way?"

"No; last time I saw him at New Years he was nice, but that was about a year or more ago and I guess Misa had left for her new job about a week then."

"Do you think he was putting on an act?"

"I don't know. He could have been."

"Now, did he try to rape you?" he asked and she nodded. "That is all, you may go back now."

Reivin sighed and left the stand. She sat back in her former seat.

"You see you honor?" the prosecutor said to the judge. "Ben has been abusing his child for about 3 months now."

"Very well. Does the lawyer have anything to say?" the judge asked. The lawyer shook his head.

"Tala," the prosecutor said. "Is there anything else this man has done?"

Tala looked at Reivin and she nodded.

"He killed Misa." Tala said. The people at the court gasped, and some on Misa's family started crying. "He killed her and drenched Reivin's house with her blood."

"That's two more charges!" the prosecutor yelled. "Murder and break in!"

"I object!" Ben's lawyer said.

"Overruled." The judge stated calmly. "Now that we have all the charges, the jury will make their decision. Everyone, we will take a 5 minute break until the jury is ready."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the court. Tara, Rei, Katana, and Kai were standing outside waiting for Reivin and Tala. Rouge was holding Reivin's hand and looking around.

"How are you guys?" Tara asked as they approached them.

"If I were you, I would have broken down by now." Katana said as she smiled.

"We're okay. We're doing the right thing, right?" Reivin asked as she looked at Tala. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tala answered with a sigh. "Misa isn"t here anymore, so I guess I can finally put Ben in jail."

"Tala?" Rouge asked as she went up to her brother. "Daddy won't hurt you again, will he?"

"Of course not Rouge." Tala said as he hugged his sister.

"Back inside everyone!" one of the officers yelled. Everyone started walking back in, and soon it was all full again.

"We are back and with the jury's decision." Said the judge. One lady from the jury stood up and cleared her throat.

"After taking in all the charges, and after much consideration. With find Ben Valkov, guilty. We fitted on which of his sentence would be appropriate and have to a conclusion of life in prison with no visitors allowed, no second chances. We agreed on that because we found out that Ben Valkov had been in jail before about 2 times with minor offences.

Third strike you're out."

Everyone clapped and two guards came and grabbed Ben by each arm and started to take him away.

"You'll pay for this boy! I swear it!" Ben yelled at Tala as they took him out of the court.

Everyone started filing out of the court. It was all madness now that people were crowding everything and leaving.

"Hey Reivin, hi Rouge." Tara said as she walked over to them. "Where's Tala?"

"He was with us a second ago." Rouge said.

"Tara, watch Rouge." Reivin said as she motioned Rouge over to Tara. "I think I know where he might be."

Reivin walked into Green Ave Park. It was a bit late and it was getting cold. She looked around and saw a familiar red head sitting on the swings, just like when they were little.

"Hey." She said as she sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hey." He said without looking at her.

"Are you sad?" she asked.

"No, just thinking." He said as he looked up front. This suddenly seemed very familiar.

"There was too much crowd at court. I decided to come here."

"Just like when we were little, huh? I remember you always came to the park when you wanted to be alone for a while." She said. "You know, the first time we ever met was in a park like this in Russia."

"I know. I still remember. We met in the swings." He said as he smiled at the memories.

"Yeah, I was just sitting there by myself and you came and asked if I wanted to play with you. You said you were alone, but you never were. You had me ever since then." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"You know, this looks familiar somehow." Tala said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream about what's gonna happen next." Tala said as he blushed a bit. "It was when I passed out at your house, the night you all found out."

"Really?" Reivin asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's gonna happen next, then?"

"This." He said as he leaned forward on her and kissed her softly. She was a bit surprised, but she felt safe with him. She kissed him back and they kissed until they ran out of air.

"That's what I wanted all along, you know?" Reivin asked as she looked down. "Someone to love me for whom I am, not just because of face and money."

"This is what I wanted too." Tala admitted. "Someone to love me because of what kind of person I am. Someone that didn't care I was an orphan and just to love me for what I've become."

"So I guess wishes do come true, huh?" she asked him as she smiled.

"I guess they do." He said as he smiled back at her.

The End

Reivin17: That's it for Trust Me. Don't worry, the sequel, HeartBeat, is also prewritten just needs some editing. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!


End file.
